Unexpected
by artistgirl1221
Summary: Violet and Gears met at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria on a rather bleak day. A week later, an incident occurs and everything about Violet's life changes. Walk with Violet through friendship, death, depression, and watch as one incident shapes her whole life. Who knew a friend could have this much influence over a seven year old child? Violet is me/my OC, rest are my friends' OCs
1. Goodbye Too Soon

Purple hair pushed through a crowd mix of other children, adults, and unhappy teenage workers in the pizzeria run by none other than the Freddy Fazbear Company. Struggling past the final layer of people, the owner of the purple hair, Violet, smiled wide as she gazed at the four robotic animals playing music. Sadly there was no drummer but this was the closest she ever got to real live music and it made her smile.

"Hiya kids!" The deep voice of the robotic centerpiece, Freddy Fazbear, boomed and many kids yelled in joy. A black electric guitar was strummed by Bonnie the. Violet looked back at her mom who was helping her aunt cut the cake for her now three year old cousin, Jake. His frizzy black hair wasn't much different than his dad's who stood only a few feet from the table, talking to one of the employees about who knows what. Walking back towards the table in hopes to gain some of the sweet delicacy, Violet stopped in her place when she heard a hiccuped sob from under a nearby table. Her seven year old green eyes glanced around until she found a much smaller boy hiding and wiping away tears. Slowly, Violet knelt down and got underneath the table with him. He quickly looked up and scooted away in what she could only describe as pure fear of others.

"W-what do you w-want? Who a-are you?" He whimpered. His hair was a mass of poofy dark browninsh-black curls that almost matched his deep brown eyes. A green t-shirt was matched by green tennis shoes and black shorts that were rather dirty and faded. Violet tried to smile warmly.

"I don't want to hurt you," her voice was warm but firm in a steady sort of way. "I heard you crying and came over to see if I could help in any way. I'm Violet. Violet Drewn." Her hand went out to the poor boy but he coward away and she drew back, unsure of what to say. Her eyes traveled back to the robots. "Do they scare you at all?"

"Very much so, Ms. Violet," he whispered. "I-I'm Gears, Gears Robinson."

"Gears? That's a strange name. And it's just Violet." She looked back to Gears and smiled, fixing her braided hair and straightening her blue "nerd" owl shirt.

"It's just a nickname...Violet." Footsteps started to walk towards the table and Gears's eyes became twice as big as they originally were. "Shush! Be quiet please, I don't want him to find me!" Violet swallowed a gasp as her new found friend pulled her close to him and away from the edges. A gruff but angry voice thrummed above them.

"Tim, time to go. C'mon kid I'm not gonna wait here all day let's go!" The footsteps faded slightly, lost in all the noise from happy families compared to the angry dad.

"Gears? Who was-"

Gears was shaking and clinging to Violet. She could only assume he was younger than her and she felt a bit of joy. Her parents had never been able to have another kid and therefore left Violet to be an only child. Having a younger friend who she could care for as a younger brother made her happy. So, she put her arm around him and hugged him close.

"Y-you have to leave, Ms. Violet. He'll come back for me I know he will." Gears pushed away suddenly and scrambled out from the table, Violet on his heels. "That was my dad and he...he's not a nice man. I-I have to go."

Violet held his hand real quick and hugged him. Tim twisted for a second then hugged back, shaking hard. "Maybe we can meet outside of here Tim. I have a treehouse at my house. Would you like to come over sometime and see it?" Tim looked up and after a moment, nodded and smiled a little.

"I'll ask my mom. She's nice, much nicer than dad."

"TIM!" Tim shook and turned away from Violet.

"Bye, Violet."

Violet could only watch as her sad friend left, knowing he needed a better father in his life than his father. _I'll help him,_ she vowed silently as she finally went back to her mother. _I swear._

A week later, Violet opened her door and grinned widely, seeing Gears stand before her with his mom behind him. He smiled best he could as well, even giving a small wave. His mom, a thin curvy woman, was absolutely beautiful. She had glassy blue eyes and dark black hair that was wavy down to her shoulders. Her smile was kind and everything about her convinced Violet that she was a princess.

"Hi, Mrs. Drewn. I'm Rachel Robinson," Rachel and Violet's mother, Jamie, shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Jamie. Would you like to come in for a bit?"

Violet motioned for Gears to follow her and, after a nod from his mother, he followed. Running outside, Gears's smile grew enormous at her treehouse. It was nestled in a large tree and was a pretty typical treehouse. Windows let in light through the dark brown walls outlined in white trim. A rope ladder swung in the small breeze blowing through the backyard. More trees were in the backyard and Violet came back to Gears as he gazed around.

"Violet, your backyard is so huge and pretty! Is that really your treehouse?"

The seven year old nodded and the six year old boy followed her to it. Letting him go first, Violet kept an eye on him as he climbed up. Both children disappeared when she closed the cloth door. Inside, the walls were painted the same brown as outside. Drawings on lined notebook paper were taped along one line and a table with the assumed drawing notebook was littered with markers, crayons, and pencils. A small fan was hooked up by an outlet on the wall by the entrance and three beanbags took up the third wall across from a small DVD player on the fourth. In the ceiling, a small latched door was a gate to the top of the tree. Violet beamed as her friend took in her second room.

"This-this is incredible Violet! Wow I sure wish I lived here." Gears sat on the green beanbag and Violet took the purple, leaving the blue one empty. "My house is awful compared to this." He frowned and looked down a bit. Violet turned her beanbag so that they faced each other.

"Why is it so awful Gears? Can I call you Tim or do you like Gears more?" She didn't want to pry but talking about his life may help him. Somehow.

"I-I prefer Gears, Violet. My dad only calls me Tim when I'm…" Gears shivered a bit. "When I'm in trouble. And I'm always in trouble. Even when I've done nothing wrong, he blames me and I get punished."

"What does he do, Gears?" Violet needed to choose her words very carefully. "Why does he always blame you?" He went quiet for a moment or two. Then, taking a breath, he spoke.

"H-he blames me for mommy not...being fun, anymore. He says I break things or I make their lives awful. He says I'm a mistake…" Gears started crying but Violet let him talk. "All he does is talk about how I shouldn't have been born. He hates me, Violet. Hates me. There's never been any love from him. And when I'm slow or do something wrong or stand in front of him in a certain way, he…"

"What…" Violet shuddered and sighed. "What does he do?"

Gears looked at her with tear filled eyes. Her heart broke at the sight and she was frozen in place by his words. "He hits me, Violet. He hits me, he throws me around, he kicks me. And when mommy tries to stop him, he hits her too. He locks me in my room and I fall asleep sometimes bruised and bleeding. I hear him hit mommy all night."

Gears cried harder, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his ears. "I-I f-fall asleep t-to screams. I haven't had one good night of sleep." Violet stood up and sat in his beanbag and hugged him. "S-stop!" Gears stood away from her. "Please...d-d-don't t-touch m-me...I only g-get hurt wh-when someo-one touches me.." Gears whimpered as he went on.

Violet cried softly, trying to gently move towards her hurting brother. "T-Tim, y-you're scaring-"

"DON'T!" He shook hard. "I-I can't take it, please, stop it!" She moved away and sat in her beanbag, trying to fix what she caused.

"A-alright, Gears. I-I'm sorry. P-please, just...sit down." Opening his eyes, the green beanbag was slowly filled again. Shakes and shivers didn't stop but they became slightly less frequent as the conversation continued.

"Why are you afraid of Freddy Fazbear's? Everyone loves that place." Hopefully, a subject change would help.

He laughed, LAUGHED, at her question, driving her to confusion. Then, a side of him came out she'd never seen: he wasn't sad or scared, he was angry and sarcastic.

"Afraid? Of Freddy Fazbear's? I am NOT afraid of that place. It's the only place I can escape home and my dad." Violet made a small mental note that with certain topics, Gears could really become almost a jerk. No, not a jerk. But eerily and suddenly confident and not scared or affect by anything.

"Why were you under that table then? When I first found you? You were scar-"

"Of being found." Gears looked at her with an unsettling glare. This kid could really become someone else and Violet wondered what else triggered this. Best not to experiment and find out. "My dad had wanted to leave an hour before he said we would. I didn't want to be dragged home to whatever punishment he'd give me then. I hid from him. I was scared of him. Not Freddy's."

Much of their conversation after that was a blur with nothing more than some casual topics. The topics of Gears's home life and about Freddy's was not discussed in the way it had been at first. His home life was not even mentioned. Around dinner time, Rachel came out and her and Gears left. Thankfully, they'd both been able to convince their parents to let them go to Freddy's the day after. Boy how Violet should've wished that couldn't happen.

While Rachel and Jamie sat in the back to discuss important things like politics, whatever that was, Violet and Gears both eagerly ran to the stage. Earlier when they were in the car together carpooling, Gears and Violet had argued who was the better animatronic. Violet argued Foxy was the best because foxes were adorable and he told amazing stories while Gears argued that Bonnie was the best. He loved the guitar and almost idolized Bonnie, hoping to play guitar like him someday. The argument had lasted until they'd gotten there. That day, Foxy was out of order, temporarily shut off for repairs so the two agreed to stick to the band.

"Pizza?" The kids turned around to see an older teenage boy, maybe around seventeen or eighteen, holding two plates of pizza to both kids. He had on a purple outfit rather than the typical blue that was common but today, many of the employees were wearing purple. His face was unshaven and his eyes were a light greyish blue. A golden name tag was blank, hiding the man's name. Eagerly, both children accepted and raced to see who could eat the pizza the quickest, leaving the young employee to leave.

"Fim-eshed!" Gears yelled, holding an emty plate and full mouth. "I fwin!"

Violet groaned and laughed, poking his full cheeks. "You look like a chipmunk, Gears." She gasped. "No wait-you look like Bonnie, but not purple."

Gears's eyes glowed. "I just-" he swallowed finally. "Need a guitar now." Both friends stood by a table and Violet checked on the moms to see them still talking. Gears held onto her shirt and she smiled. They watched the band all the while enjoying each other's company.

Gears tugged on Violet's arm and looking at him, she nodded as he stated he was going to go get something to drink. Violet watched the band until she heard something that shot her stomach down: it was a scream.

"Gears?" Violet shouted but no one heard. Walking around, she looked down a hall and saw an open door. Another scream sent her running down the hall to the room. She began crying hard and screamed louder than the band. "GEARS!"

The boy from before, who'd offered them pizza, was holding a knife over Gears, with Gears's blood on it. His eyes were somehow pure white and he cackled madly as his bloody hand wiped his also bloody shirt, letting her friend fall to the ground. "Well well well, another kid I see." His gruff voice chilled Violet to her bones as she cried and screamed again.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" The boy ran towards her, knife ready to stab her. She ducked and he ran into the wall. Grinning, he ran down the hall away from a parent who saw her and was running to her. Crawling weakly over to Gears, she stared horrified, at the sight. Three cuts were in him. One around his neck and two in his chest. She pulled his shirt off and tried to clean him but he wasn't moving. "G-G-Gears, p-please! WAKE UP!"

"What's goi-OH MY GOD!" The man who'd followed her was upon them as she cradled Gears. "WE NEED HELP! CALL 911!"

More people were running and someone was on the phone as Violet could do nothing but cry. "G-Gears, please…" The only last thing Violet could remember was some adult trying to pick her and Gears up. By then, everything had become black. They never should have come here and now, her friend had paid a bigger price than anyone should have. Her friend…

Was dead.


	2. New Chance

**Alright first off: no hate comments please. Yes, my OC Violet is shipped with Vincent LET ME EXPLAIN. She does NOT KNOW he is the murderer. You'll find out when she discovers that later. SECOND: my friend, the one who owns Misty, originally shipped Violet and Vincent. For the sake of developing Violet, I have decided to keep that part of her life in this story and overall timeline. NO HATE PLEASE. Know what? Just keep reading. Don't like it? Then stop, but this helps her grow a lot so don't skip ok?**

Screams. That's all Violet could hear as she traveled a dark hallway. This happened way too often. A normal fifteen year old doesn't have the same nightmares for ten years, but apparently she does. Trying her best to stay calm, Violet closed her eyes. _Walk through and it'll end. That's all I have to do._ But then she heard his voice.

"Ms. Violet? Is that you?" _Oh God please no. I can't do this._ "Please turn around." _I don't want to._ "Please?" Opening her wide eyes, her body shakily turned around. Tim was standing there, but not as a six year old. As how she'd come to picture him at her age. His voice was so pleading and his eyes held so much want. "Hey Violet. How are you?" Tim's voice was even deeper and more mature, like it would've been. His deep brown eyes were the same as his poofy hair was shorter and more controlled than crazy. Strangely, kindness, warmth, and caringness were all in his beautiful brown orbs.

Violet nodded her head slowly. Even in a dream, one word could set it all off like dynamite. "I'm doing good T-Gears. Gears." Too close. Rule one that she'd learned in her dreams: do not call Tim, "Tim". She did that once and that nightmare was one of the worst she'd ever had. "H-how have you been? Have you gotten taller?"

"I have indeed," he grinned. _Please. Not this side. This side doesn't ever end well._ "Well, at least this fake version of me has. The real me has yet to have his seventh birthday." Violet gulped and attempted to stop her shaking body. "Say, isn't his fifteenth birthday tomorrow? Strange how it happens to be the same day as your sixteenth birthday." The positive emotions in his eyes left, replacing his orbs with hatred and something Violet could never describe.

"Y-yeah, strange…" He was doing it. Why did her subconscious create him and actually let him grow like she did? This in and of itself created an inner demon that would haunt her until she died. "S-so, uh, what have you been doing?"

"Doing?" Venom practically dripped from that single word. "What have I been…doing?" _Oh no, wrong word to say._ Tim nodded his head. "I've been pretty busy being DEAD Violet, if that's what you're asking."

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Oh you know what you meant." Tim was seething angry and Violet regretted turning around to greet him. This was her fourth nightmare in this night alone. Tears brimmed her eyes when Tim took his shirt off to reveal three cuts. Two in his chest, one across his neck. A terrified cry was muffled by her sweatshirt sleeves when fresh blood began to drip from the long dead cuts. His eyes went black with red pupils, blood dripping from his sockets. A voice, no longer kind, emitted from him. "You are such a worthless girl, you know that? You let me die! I never got to grow up because of you. AND I NEVER WILL." A small knife appeared in Tim's hand and Violet began to cry.

"T-Tim please…"

"My name is NOT Tim. YOU should've died, not me. I had it worse than you, why did I have to die?!" Tim took a threatening step forward and Violet stepped back, making him grin. Sharp teeth formed in his mouth and black smoke formed around him. His skin began to rot away, turning black and flaking away to join the smokey background. "Well not here, Violet. Nothing can protect you here." Tim's face was right in front of Violet's suddenly, snarling angrily. "Nothing!" Turning, Violet did one thing: run. Her Vans pounded the ground and her black oversized hoodie failed to keep out the cold fear gripping her heart and mind. Tired and cold, her legs felt like they were about to turn to stone. Why did she choose to wear jean shorts of all things to bed? She turned into a hall until the world leaned and she was instead falling down the hall. When gravity threw her back against the ground a few times, her hair became clumped with blood and her necklace around her throat cut into her neck. Finally being thrown at the wall, Tim appeared in front of her. Bloody eyes and all stared at her as his strong hand gripped her throat and the other held the knife. Tim cackled evily. "Sweet daydreams, Ms. Violet." Tim cut the knife into her in every place possible. Blood seeped from her neck, eyes, hands, torso, thighs, calves, and her chest. A blood curdling scream ripped through the darkness from Violet, merely making Tim cut quicker and deeper while laughing his hearty laugh.

Screaming from Violet dragged her awake and she leaned over the side of her bed, vomiting into her metal trash can that had been in the same place for almost a decade. She coughed and threw her sweatshirt off, tears flowing. Her neck was bruised from her actual necklace being pulled against her skin, probably from her thrashing around in bed to get away from her dream. It was immediately torn from her neck and thrown against the wall. Sadly, her parents were away for the weekend and she was alone. No one was coming to comfort her this time. Besides, she didn't want it...she didn't deserve it. Glad that no neighbors lived near her house, she let out a real blood curdling scream, sobbing loudly. Words were spoken between her cries. "I should've died! I deserve it! I know I'm so SO SO SORRY! GEARS!" Violet fell to the ground, exhaustion pulling her to nothing until she leaned over again to vomit once more. With puffy eyes and weakness everywhere, Violet shakily stood up, muttering to herself. "I-I can't anymore...I can't...I have to…" The kitchen was just down the stairs. Opening a drawer, the depressed teen looked around until she pulled out the same knife she'd seen Tim be murdered with. The rest of the night was spent by Violet sitting against the cabinets, cradling the knife to her chest, questioning just how much her truly worthless life was worth.

A Year Later

At seventeen, Violet wished so hard that she'd rethought this idea. Maybe her mom was right. Her and Rachel. Both women had been trying to help her for ten years to get over Rachel's son's death. And now doing what she was about to do? It was the stupidest way to try and do that. But, she'd already called in and the woman who'd answered had said she could drop by the pizzeria for an interview the next morning. Praise the lord for online school because with no school left to go to, Violet could focus on working at Freddy Fazbear's. Not everyone's dream, but it was what she felt she had to do.

Opening the dirty door, Violet didn't hesitate to admit: this place was a wreck. It was still the original building and passing down the same hall, by the same door, to reach the security guard's office every night was going to be hell. The strangest man came to her at the sound of the opening door. His face was unshaven and his suit was blue with a silver name tag. Instead of actually wearing it though, he for some reason was wearing it wrapped around his waist, leaving his white tank top to be his shirt. His messy hair was a faded purple, as though he'd dyed it a few years ago and the dye never fully came out. His eyes weren't a natural blue, but he obviously was wearing contacts that portrayed that for who knows what reason. _This guy is a mess._

"You must be the newbie," the man stuck his hand out and Violet accepted with a smile,

"And you must be kidding. I can't believe this place has gotten so wrecked."

He nodded. "Yeah, but I'm trying to fix it up. I'm Vincent by the way. My cousin, Misty, is in the back. She's the one you spoke to yesterday." Vincent nodded his head towards the back, wiping his hands with a dirty cloth. "Security room's thatta way. Follow me." Walking down the hallway she'd been down not too many years ago made Violet almost stop but she pushed forward, keeping vomit down and ignoring her blackening vision. Why must vomiting and fainting be so common now for her? This was horrible. "About ten years ago, there was an...incident concerning two kids."

"I know," Violet said quietly. "A-actually...I was one of them…"

Vincent stopped and slowly looked back at her. Concern and confusion in his eyes were blatant. "You were?" Violet nodded. "Why would you ever come back?" No answer was spoken and so Vincent left it at that.

"Well, nothing like that has happened again. All employees have been trained to keep kids in the main room and we do a thorough background check from now on. So you will have to take about an hour with Misty if that's alright." Vincent walked into an open room and Violet followed. The room had a window in the back that a small girl was closing. Long silver hair flowed down to her waist in a ponytail and covered the back of her blue overalls almost completely. Metal-rimmed glasses were perched on her nose and made her blue eyes slightly magnified. Misty, as Violet assumed that's who she was, gave a large smile and a wave.

"Ms. Violet I'm assuming?" Shivers went down her back but Violet nodded and shook Misty's hand.

"Just Violet, but yes. You must be Misty. We spoke yesterday I believe?" Misty nodded and grabbed a pencil and clipboard with a small stack of papers already on it. Both ladies sat on the old couch on the back wall under the wall as Vincent slipped out to presumably go back to fixing whatever he'd started. "I'm going to have to ask you some questions and some may be very personal but because of what happened years ago, it's necessary. Are you aware of what happened?"

Taking a deep breath and sighing, she nodded again. "I was actually the little girl who'd screamed…" Violet whispered almost to herself. "I was the one who watched my friend...he…" Shaking her head as though to clear that wretched memory, she looked up at Misty who was looking at her with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry you saw that, Violet. That's awful…" After a moment of silence, the interview officially began. "The first thing we need to know is your age. It's important because there is a chance that you could be injured and if you're a minor, you could sue the company and we don't want that."

"I'm seventeen."

"Oh, well," Misty looked through some papers. "I don't really know if we can let you have-"

Violet turned to Misty with determined eyes. "I wouldn't sue the company. I'm here because I deserve it. I should've been the one to die, not my friend. The least I can do is work here for life and try and prevent the asshole who murdered him from ever coming back." Misty looked almost taken back from Violet's sudden verocity but sighed and nodded.

"Alright Violet. You'll have to sign here," Violet leaned over Misty's shoulder as the small girl explained the contract to her.

Around an hour later, Misty and Violet had finally finished everything up. Violet's first shift started tonight with Vincent since Misty had exams for school tomorrow. The girl, to Violet's surprise, was in her second year of college at nineteen and was determined to get a degree for mechanical engineering. Working at Fazbear's helped since she got to fix and upgrade the robots when needed. Climbing out the window, Misty bid farewell and it was just Violet and Vincent.

"Here's your outfit for the job," Vincent handed Violet some folded clothes and a duffel bag. "This is erything you may need as well. Now hurry up and change. Robots wake up at midnight and they can get pretty nasty." _Wake up? What the heck does that mean?_

Coming back into the room at about 11:30, Violet immediately hated how the long shirt felt on her arms. So she copied Vincent without hesitation, letting her work shirt flow from her waist and giving her tanktop freedom to cover her. Vincent nodded approvingly. "You look real nice in that, actually. Say, you got a boyfriend?" _What the heck?!  
_ "Uh, A: no, I don't. And B: I'm seventeen. You're probably like thirty-five or something."

"Actually, I'm only twenty-six."

"Whatever," Violet scoffed. "My point is, that's weird and I don't appreciate you saying that kind of stuff to me." Vincent came over to her and twirled her around to face him, holding her waist. Blushing, Violet struggled against Vincent but dang his hands were strong and she couldn't budge.

"Listen here, Violet." Vincent growled. "What I'm saying is a compliment. I'm telling you that you look rather hot in that and we're not even ten years apart. It isn't actually that strange. My dad was twelve years older than my mom and they met when she was only eighteen."

"Not exactly role models in my opinion," Violet muttered which made Vincent hold her closer and tighter. "L-let go of me." Fear was rising in her stomach and the entire situation was making her uncomfortable. "P-please."

"Has no guy ever held you like this before?" Vincent grinned and leaned towards her a tad. "That's mighty interesting. I don't see how any guy could resist a girl-no-a woman, like you. Mind telling me how you're single?"

Violet twisted in his grip and blushed harder. None of this was exactly what anyone would want to happen on their first night of work. Should she call someone? File for rape or sexual assault? No, too severe. But Misty was definitely hearing about her cousin's infuriating actions. "Seriously, asshole GET OFF." Vincent chuckled and held her face in one hand while still, somehow, holding her close with the other. Violet was fuming but it was almost stopped immediately when Vincent looked at her with cold hard eyes.

Vincent spoke softly and deeply enough to scare Violet half to death. "No one tells me what to do. No one." Violet didn't have enough time to gasp and writhe away because the man pulled her face to his and kissed her. Being seventeen and having never kissed anyone, all Violet could do was panic but Vincent kissed her hard and long before breaking away. Releasing her, he picked up a tablet like device and motioned her over as though the recent incident hadn't just happened. _Why the heck should I trust him?! Working here was a horrible idea._ Violet shook her head and Vincent sighed.

"Jeez Violet just get OVER HERE. I'm trying to show you how to do your job." The girl wiped her lips at him and spat back.

"Sure you aren't gonna force me to kiss you again?"

Vincent sighed and walked to her, ignoring her step back. "Here's the deal with the robots: somehow, they've found a way to go on this free-roaming mode. So they like to walk around at night. Only real problem? They don't seem to like the security guards. They try to get in a lot and we only have no much power because the company has been doing horrible since the incident." That was going to get real annoying, real fast, to hear Tim's death just be referred to as an 'incident'. "We as guards have to use the tablet to make sure we follow the robots whereabouts. We use these buttons to close the doors and turn on the lights." Vincent pushed two different buttons and Violet watched as a surprisingly sturdy metal door flew down, caging them inside. The other lit up the hallway and revealed a face that Violet wasn't ready for.

"Shit, Bonnie's already out." Vincent muttered. He turned the light off, closed the door, and looked at the tablet. "There's two tablets and we're both responsible for keeping each other alive."

"Wait-alive?"

Vincent nodded. "These robots are vicious. Some past guards have ended up severely hurt because of them and have passed away in the hospital." He glanced over at Violet as he handed her her tablet. "Misty gave you your login I believe. Anyway, if one of us fails and a robot gets in...well," he gave Violet a cold hard stare. "Let's just say you may end up joining your friend." She bristled and Vincent chuckled. "You're pretty ferocious you know that?"

"Shut up," Violet muttered. The couch, old red and beaten up, wasn't the comfiest but she could lay on it without feeling like she was going to end up sore in the morning. "You're a sarcastic and disrespectful jerk."

"Ooh, that stung darling." Vincent chuckled and held his heart. "Sharp words."

The rest of the night was fairly simple and a few times, Violet was lucky that Foxy had tripped or that Bonnie had fallen running to the door. Driving home in the morning, she flopped down in bed and managed to have a nightmare less sleep for the first time in ten years.

The next night was like before. As was the next few. After the third week, everything came as a habit to Violet and Vincent actually let her take her shift on alone a few times. But that fourth week proved to have a challenge she'd never expect to face.

Vincent came in and greeted her with a gruff hey as usual. Since he'd been Mr. Gropey, Violet hadn't let him within two feet of her and it made her laugh that he was getting annoyed by it. Misty's two sense must've really annoyed him as well.

Around the middle of her shift at three in the morning, she heard the window behind her open. The desktop computer had been easy for her to fix and having four screens to help monitor made her job not seem like a death sentence. Vincent climbed in, grinning slyly. Violet scoffed and tried her best to ignore him as he walked over to her.

"Well well well you got the busted 'ol desktop to work. Fine job you've done, Violet." The older man set his hand on the teenager's shoulder and she growled quietly. If she had to spend one more minute around this wise-guy, she just might go crazy and join the robots on stage singing for toddlers all day. Wait-no. That's torture.

"Thanks, Vince. I thought this would be rather useful considering these tablets are so freaking small. Why do you even use these? Does the company get any upgrades?" Annoyance was coating her tongue and she knew Vincent was aware. But this guy-oh, he took slyness to a whole new level.

"Oh so you have a pet name for me now, do you? Vince. Hmm…" Vincent moved his hand down to her waist and whispered in her ear, blush dusting her face. "You know, I rather like it, honey."

"Honey?!" Violet stood up and pushed Vincent aside immediately. Heading out the door and into the hallway, Vincent hurried towards her. "I am NOT your girlfriend, NOT your HONEY, just-UGH!" She whirled around to face the coworker. "Treat me with respect. I am NOT your-your-your anything!"

"Violet, get in the office. Now." Vincent had cold eyes laced with-wait. Fear? "Please, now. It's not safe."

"No, Vincent. I'm not going anywhere with-" A hard thunk was felt against her back as she was hurled to the ground. Silence was deafening as metal footsteps could be heard behind them. Turning over silently, Violet went quiet with shock. The brown bear everyone loved so much in the day was standing over her, glaring at her with blue orbs. Fear coursed through her veins and every muscle tightened.

"VIOLET BACK TO THE OFFICE! NOW!" Vincent's desperate cry and sudden attempt to grab her away failed when a heavy paw threw him back down the hall. Picking Violet up, something in her snapped. This hellhole had brought too much pain and suffering. It had taken her friend and it wasn't about to take her. Grabbing its hand with her own, Violet bared sharp teeth and spat Satan at the mechanical being

"Listen here you no good bucket of oil loving scumbag. You and this place have taken something too dear to me. You are not about to take me. You are going to put me down or so help me you will feel the wrath of Satan and God together coming from me as I rip your limbs and wires off one by one." She was seething mad and couldn't take any of this burden any more. Who knew threatening a bear would help, right? "Don't you ever, EVER, touch me again. Do I make myself clear?" The robot tilted its head as though considering what it is she said. Finally, it put her down and walked away. Violet crumpled down to the floor on weak knees as Vincent caught her before her vision, as for freaking usual, blacked out for God knows what time.

The next morning was something no one would ever want to even kind of imagine. Opening her eyes, Violet drew her hair away from her face to see the doors open and sunlight pouring in. She was laying on the couch and the monitors for the desktop were off. And suddenly as if a presence was near, she could almost feel something behind her. No, not almost feel. There was something behind her, and seeing it nearly made her scream. Vincent was laying behind her fast asleep, one arm under her neck and the other draped over her waist, holding her close. Her coworker had brought her into the room, laid her down, finished the shift, then slept next to her.

Talk about seriously creepy. And awkward. How was she supposed to get up from his grip? Violet wasn't given time to try and figure that out because said coworker was arousing. His arm tightened and then pulled away, letting Violet ungracefully fall on her face on the ground with a large thud. Scrambling up, she met Vincent's smirking eyes as he lifted her chin up.

"Good morning Vi. Sleep well?"

"Shut up."

"Oh c'mon admit it. Sleeping with me wasn't that bad."

"PLEASE, NEVER say that AGAIN." Violet grabbed her duffel bag and car keys, preparing to leave for home. Following the same path she did earlier that morning, Vincent's footsteps sounded like a repeat as well. Slamming the door open, Violet was still attempting to erase blush when a strong hand grabbed her elbow. Her things were already in her car and the door was open but he just would not leave her alone! "What?! What do you wa-"

He kissed her again and she nearly gagged. This was so ridiculous. When he finally stopped and Violet could drill hatred into him with looks, Vincent was smiling. But to her surprise, it wasn't sly or flirty.

It was shy and actually almost desperate.

"Violet, listen. I know you may not like me or what I've done. But I do really really like you." Vincent let go of her arm, and rubbed the back of his head. "Would you at least consider going on a date?" For the first time since Violet had met him, she saw true sincerity in him and his words. Violet for so many years had refused dates because they always ended badly. Who wanted to date a suicidal, depressed girl who was haunted by the death of a childhood friend? Answer: nobody. But Vincent was willing. And maybe opening up her heart again wouldn't end up horribly as it usually did. So, taking a deep breath, she smiled and nodded.

"Alright. One date that's it."

One. Because that was realistic.


	3. Run

**Ok so I just realized when I posted Chapter 2: Google Docs is what I use to write this. But 7 pages on G.D. was how long the first chapter was. The last chapter, Chapter 2, was about 13 pages long and it seemed like a decent length. What would you like?**

 **Also whenever I write a nightmare for Violet, I like to listen to TryHardNinja's "Dream Your Dream", on .**

So maybe Violet had lied to herself about going on only one date. Turns out Vincent wasn't actually as bad a guy as she'd thought and they'd gone on a few dates over the course of a few weeks. His humor made her feel very light and she often forgot about common day problems. They didn't end the dates there though. It often continued during their shifts as well. After Violet's outburst at Freddy, the robots seemed to keep their distance from both people. This left them with a whole six hours to continue talking about their likes, dislikes, and general lives. Until..

He learned she was ticklish.

Violet tended not to get super tired during the shifts but on this particular night, after having to do some house repairs and watch over her friend's kids, she wanted nothing more than to sleep. She really should consider switching to a daytime job instead, but Vincent was determined to stay on the night shift and them being on different times would make dating difficult. Vincent looked up at Violet who was currently laying soundly on the beat up sofa. Since the summer months had finally rolled around, she'd decided to come to work wearing jean shorts and a giant hoodie to block out the cold touch of the building. Honestly, she looked rather adorable with her short, wavy hair, messily falling over her cheek and down her neck. Her eyes were closed and he could tell that unless he did something, his newfound girlfriend would most definitely fall asleep. Her ragged breathing and occasional movements told him he had little time until that happened. Then, an idea popped into Vincent's head and a devilish grin grew on him. Standing up quietly from the desktop chair, Vincent crouched low and snuck over. _She's gonna hate me for this._

"AHHH!" Violet yelped, jolting awake and nearly falling on top of Vincent as he gripped her ribs and tickled her mercilessly. "V-Vincent! S-stop! Oh my gosh Noooo!" Vincent laughed hysterically as Violet did actually fall on top of him, creating the letter T out of their bodies. Groaning, Violet tried to roll off of the jerk but he held her back as she struggled. "Whyyyyy? I was sleeping you bastard!" This statement only made her boyfriend laugh harder.

"You were laying there asking for it Vi! You can't blame me I only did what I saw fit! You can't blame your boyfriend for trying to wake you up I'm just being a nice guy." Another smirk.

"'Being nice.' Yes waking me up through tickling me-" Violet squirmed slowly out of his grasp. "-is oh so very-" She kicked his hand away and flopped down on her back. "-nice, Vincent. Great definition of kindness. Is this how you win all the ladies?" Violet leaned up on her elbows and grinned playfully at him only to see him look away, his smile disappearing rather quickly. She adjusted so she was leaning back against her hands, then thought better of it and instead crawled over to him and hugged him somewhat from behind. "Vincent?"

Vincent didn't respond for a few moments, something holding him back from speaking. A deep sigh escaped his lips and he took his hat off, letting his arms hang off his knees which he kept close to his chest. "I uh, I've actually never really…" His words trailed off. "I've never really been good with girls. I guess...I don't really know, my flirting style was off?" Vincent chuckled a bit but didn't look up as his frown turned to a sad, distant, almost not caring small smile. "I really don't know what it was...but I did something really, really bad when I was younger. When I was a teenager. I've never really stopped regretting what I've done and I'm not even sure why I did it but…" Violet shook her head and shoved his knees down so she could sit next to them, facing him. Vincent shivered a little at her touch when she laid a hand on his shoulder and Vincent squeezed his eyes shut. With a voice crack, he continued. "I mean, you know maybe it's because of my life being kinda crummy and I saw nothing else to do? I-I don't really know…" Violet was starting to get scared. Sure the two had talked about almost everything but nothing really of their childhood. Both had had it bad and the topic never really came up. This was the first time Violet was seeing him broken like this. _Whether or not I like it, maybe talking about Tim will help…_ Violet's heart dropped and gained another crack at the thought. _Tim.._

"V-Vincent," Her voice cracked, just like Vincent's had started to. None of this was about to be easy. "I...I get what you mean. I do." Violet took a deep breath. Breaking down a wall she'd built up for ten years was going to feel like hell breaking loose inside her chest and consuming her soul. "When I was seven, so ten years ago, I was here as a little girl. I only told you some of this vaguely but...it's worse than anyone could imagine." _Nothing could've ever prepared me for this,_ Violet cried inside. "G-I mean...Tim. Tim was this sweet kind little boy I met when I was seven. I was here for a birthday party and I found him hiding under this table. He didn't really want to leave and he was hiding from his dad. Who knew someone could love this place so much, right?" She chuckled a little, trying to ignore the nagging about the detail where Tim's dad was abusive. "Anyway, we became the best of friends over a week or two. One day we went back. Our moms, Rachel and Jamie, had become really good friends and are still good friends to this day. I remember arguing in the car with him about who was the best robot." Tears were spilling over her eyes slowly, the words growing thicker and thicker as though their goal was to choke her to an emotional death. "H-he'd loved Bonnie while I sided with good 'ol Foxy. A-and this employee, he..." Vincent had turned around, picked her up, and carried her to the sofa where she now sat in his lap, her back to his chest. Her shaking got worse as she remembered that day. "He gave us pizza. Everything was good u-until T-Tim...he went to g-get some w-water...I-I heard a scream. God such a blood curdling scream," Violet shut her eyes and held her hands to her ears, the sound ringing all around her. Vincent was calling her name and shaking her slightly but she couldn't hear him, couldn't see him. She could only speak and be afraid. "I-I ran to him a-a-and I s-saw the game guy. He stood over Tim-he'd been cut with a knife. H-he charged at me a-and all I-I could do…" Tears were streaming down her face as Tim's bloody body came to life behind her eyelids. He held out a limp hand, mouthing, _Why didn't you save me, Ms. Violet? Why did you let me die?_ Violet screamed and jumped up, running away from the couch. Tim, the older version, stood up from the couch and rushed at her, bloody knife gleaming in the dim light.

"VIOLET! VIOLET PLEASE! C-calm down, i-it's alright. You're safe, I promise you're safe!" Vincent shook her, standing where Tim had been and Violet looked around, her cheeks stained and her body feeling weak as ever. "Honey you're safe, breathe. Just...breathe." As he hugged her tightly, stroking her hair and her back, Violet cried softly and dug her face into his neck. When she looked up again, Tim was sitting on the sofa, a teenager, crying softly himself. He looked up with sad blue eyes. _Why didn't you save me, Violet? I just wanted a better life…_

"It's my fault he died, Vince," Violet whispered, staring at Tim. "That's why I have to work here. If I ever die, it needs to be here. I should've died that day, not Tim."

 _Tim deserved to live. Why should worthless me even exist if I couldn't do a simple thing like save my best friend's life?_

Needless to say, Violet didn't get much sleep when she went home after the shift. For hours and hours, she twisted and turned in her bed, crying out to Tim and always waking up in a cold sweat. Every nightmare was the same: Tim would die and he would punish her. He would tell her it was her fault and she believed him. Every time, her best friend would punish her for her failure to take action and every time she woke up, every hour of sleep she lost, she knew she deserved. Finally getting up out of bed at around 2:30 in the afternoon, she trudged down the stairs. By trudging she actually tripped most of the way. Nightmares always sapped her energy both mentally and physically and so while Violet was dying of hunger, the thought of her eating a grape made her want to run to the bathroom. Instead, Violet took out a cup and made herself some black tea with a packet of sugar. Sweets had also made her sick just as pizza had now.

A knock on the door threw goosebumps all over her skin and Misty appeared as the doorway opened. "Hey, Violet. I'm sorry to barge in like this but I wanted to ask you something." Somehow, Violet wasn't all concerned with the fact that her coworker came in unannounced and without permission. Leaning against the counter, she took a sip of her tea.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Misty chose her words as though she were walking on glass. "Vincent told me about your...moment, I guess. N-not that it was bad he didn't tell me what it was about!" Violet stood stiff at this but didn't respond. "I was thinking though that maybe, since it's summer and I have time, I could work a shift with you. He told me that you managed to scare the animatronics and they've always seemed to like me. Maybe you can get to know them a bit? Er, know more about them, that is." Pondering over this didn't take much thought. It seemed like a good way to take her mind off of everything and this may help her. So, Violet nodded.

"Ok. But if I'm gonna work a shift tonight, I'm gonna need to try and sleep for the next few hours. I probably haven't gotten more than two and when working for life or death, you kind of need to be attentive." Misty chuckled at this ever true statement.

Violet ditched her normal work outfit except for her hat as that part was at least required. Why the hat? Who knew this company was pretty stupid already. She wore pants that were tighter around her thighs but a little looser at her calves, since they were bootcut. A simple black sweatshirt was worn over a Freddy Fazbear's white t-shirt and it was all complimented with black combat boots. Misty, wearing her normal overalls, was holding a flashlight and guiding Violet down the hallway to the main stage. The clock on Violet's phone read 2:34 am.

"I suggest turning that off Violet. They can be sensitive to other light and hate other forms of technology." Misty put Violet's hand down and smiled when she received a nod of acknowledgment. Stepping forward to the stage, Violet noticed all the animatronics were sitting cross-legged.

"Did you tell them we were coming or something?" Violet whispered.

"Yeah, they don't like unwelcome or unexpected company." Misty whispered back. "Trust me though, they won't hurt you with me around."

" **The purple haired one has a temper and a sharp tongue."** A strange voice spoke gruffly. " **I won't mess with her with or without you here, Misty."** Violet widened her eyes and shivered as the bear she'd basically yelled at a week or two ago was staring at her with glowing eyes. Freddy, yes the bear robot, was talking.

"I-I don't get it," Violet muttered to Misty. "H-How can they talk, like a real person?"

"They're AI systems, Violet. You know, artificial intelligence? They're computers that can think for themselves. No one else knows about this though because it can be dangerous, but if you befriend these guys," Misty grinned as Freddy took his top hat off and set it on her head. "They can be really good friends." Violet nodded as Bonnie appeared next to her. Her heart beat a little quicker, missing a few beats as well.

" **S-so thi-his is the Vi-Vi-Violet you mentioned Mist-ty."** Bonnie's voice cut out a lot and was very staticky. His purple eyes were rather welcoming and Violet giggled when she even saw small light purple music notes dance around in said eyes. " **She's very pr-pretty. I lo-love the pur-r-rple hair. Say, got any-y interest in mu-mu-music? Particularly gutar-r?"**

"Thank you Bonnie! I rather like your red bowtie," Violet complimented the rabbit back and it straightened up at the statement. "And yes, I enjoy playing drums. I tried guitar but," _Tim wanted to play it._ "It just wasn't for me." Chica eventually joined in the conversation and everything was going rather smoothly. Around 5:27, the robots began to act rather strange. It wasn't that the AI was acting up or anything but they began to say strange things.

"Beware the man who always stands, ten feet away not clothed in grey. Beware the purple man." Bonnie muttered quietly, stutter free. Misty hadn't heard it as she was sitting on Freddy's arm who was lifting her up at the cheering of Chica. But Violet heard it and became rather concerned. Why? She wasn't sure.

"Shoot!" Misty's cry and a crash brought Violet's head whipping around to face her friend. Freddy was laying on his back with a broken arm and some spare wires were splayed from his sockets. An eye was slowly blackening out and an ear had come unscrewed.

"Misty! Are you alright? What happened? Do I-" Misty laughed and waved Violet's worrying questions away. She stood up and brushed herself off, taking a quick look at Freddy. "We're gonna need some spare parts. Do you know where the spare room is?" Violet nodded, then sheepishly shook her head. Misty grinned cheekily. "It's on your way to the office. Take the second right and it's the third door on the left. Grab a Freddy ear, eye, and my tool box. It's blue and has the logo on the side, ok?" With a nod, the newest of the employees set off to find the necessities. _Shouldn't be TOO difficult, right?_

As it turns out, it wasn't. Opening the door, darkness met her. The room was fairly dusty and had a few extra suits she'd never seen before. A green lizard suit that must've measured at least seven feet standing up, was sitting down, its spiky tail curling around the side of its lighter green stomach and lying motionless. It's silver spikes on its head curled back slightly like a mohawk and what looked to be yellow eyes were lifeless with no light of their own. Sharp teeth were bared from its open mouth and the effects on the whole suit made it look rather scary in the dark. Laying half built on the table was what looked like a jackalope. It bore light purple fur with a pink stomach and a small, untied blue bow that hung down its neck. The one eye that was in was made of blue, purple, and green. Aglow it must've looked stunning but it as well had no life. The whole thing was very fuzzy and its long ears hung limp off the end of the table, the antlers resting on top of it. Taped to the wall were a few sketched designs for other suits and instantly Violet realized: these were all suits that Misty had made in her spare time. And they looked incredible! _Gotta focus. C'mon what all did she need?_ After gathering the items, Violet quietly slipped out the door but it did not close all the way. In the darkness, a yellow eye began to glow softly, turning red and a deep throaty growl was lost in the empty hallways of the graveyard that was the pizzeria.

The night ended well with Freddy being repaired but when Violet went home, Bonnie's words were ringing in her ears for hours.

(I'd say listen to "Dream Your Dream" during this dream section of the story.)

 _Violet opened her eyes and looked around her. For once, her mind wasn't black and scary. It was the same building but it was glowing with lights everywhere turned on. Her oversized black hoodie, jean shorts and vans were back on her body, matching what she'd yet again worn to bed. Walking around, Violet noticed that behind all the doors were memories of her life, both good and bad. And down one hallway, the nightmares were all there, the hallway extending for what looked like eternity. Her feet moved to a destination that was unknown. When she came upon her familiar guard office though, somehow, Violet felt...peace. Tim was sitting there, still a teenager, but he was not angry. He looked sad, as Violet had always thought he would in her nightmares. Taking a deep breath, Violet walked into the room and sat down next to Tim, hugging herself. A conversation seemed to be hanging in the air but neither people seemed to want to engage in it first. Tim finally spoke._

" _You know, it's been fun giving you nightmares. I've enjoyed seeing you punish yourself, like you deserved." Violet stared at him wide eyed. His words were very hard to take in but he continued. "You see Violet, I would love to continue them, and I will for a while, but for tonight you're safe. Because I can feel that soon, I won't haunt you through your nightmares. I will haunt you in person."_

" _B-but you're-"_

" _Dead?" Tim stated. He didn't snap at her or spit, didn't reply angrily and try to stab her. He simply spoke the word like it was fact. "I am well aware. Did you really think that your nightmares have been from your own mind all these years Violet? Did you really think I'd just go up to heaven or something once I died?" Violet was struck speechless. Tim was claiming to have given her nightmares. Was he a spirit? Is that what he meant? Nothing was making sense and Tim could see her confusion physically. He let her know through a hearty laugh he gave as he hugged her. Yes, he hugged her, pulling her to his side and laughing more._

" _O-oh this is too good Vi. Lemme tell ya, seeing you so confused-it's priceless I'll say. Absolutely priceless. But you'll discover what I mean soon enough." Tim flashed a very Vincent-like grin, except it wasn't flirtatious. It was laced with something more dangerous hidden inside it. Letting her go, Tim stood up and brushed himself off. "Well Ms. Violet, as always this dream has been a pleasure to see you in. I will see you in your nightmares next week."_

" _N-next week? They're not stopping?" Violet's heart rose to her throat as did tears. Everything was so confusing and while she got a week free of nightmares, they weren't going to stop. She'd even gone to therapy for a few years until she realized even that wasn't going to help. Nothing was going to help her, ever. Tim laughed even harder and leaned over, his hands on his knees and his dark curly hair slightly longer than it had been last time she'd seen him._

" _O-oh my gosh ,V-Violet y-you're killing me here! T-this is just too good haha!" Tim whooped and hollered until he'd finally gotten everything in his horrifying system out. Violet was on the verge of tears. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. "W-well, of COURSE they aren't gonna stop! You deserve them after letting me die! You'll have them until you die and probably even after that!" His stare could murder her then and there but he continued to laugh almost psychotically. "Oh jeez, Vi. You're fear never gets old. How have you not just killed yourself already? Why do you have so much hope? I mean this is ridiculous, even for you! Anyway," Tim spoke over Violet as she tried to protest against his jibes. "I'll be back to kill you in your dreams next week. Enjoy your week of no nightmares!" Tim's eyes were black and red and his voice was deathly deep. "It's the only one you'll ever get." His voice returned to normal as he walked out, waving a hand in the air once. "Bye-bye Vi-Vi!"_ Violet didn't dream for the rest of the night after that.

Saturday would be the last day before Violet's nightmares came back and while she felt more rested than she'd ever been, she was dreading the final sleep that would end her peaceful time. But Saturday had other plans and that final peaceful sleep was never to come.

Around three in the afternoon, Violet received a call from Misty and it was anything but good.

"H...hello?" Violet groggily muttered into her IPhone. A raspy, tear filled breath answered back through slight static.

"V-Violet! Oh God Violet you have to come now, please! S-something...oh my gosh something absolutely God awful has happened just please-Vincent he-I can't-" Misty gasped, shaking the phone and causing everything to come across as a mess. Violet threw her covers off and rushed to get into her uniform again.

"A-alright Misty, j-just calm down! What happened?"

"Just come through the office, please! Climb in the window, it's dangerous to go in the front. Please hurry."

"MISTY. What happened?"

"V-Violet," Misty cried hard. "Five kids were reported missing. They just found four bodies in the suits!" Never in her life had Violet experienced such a stomach drop as only one thing could be brought forth in her mind. _Tim._

Violet fell onto the couch and quickly bounced up, twisting her body around everywhere to look for Vincent. "V-Vince? Where are you?" Misty rushed forward and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the room Violet's childhood friend had breathed his last breath.

"I-I don't know what's wrong. H-he won't talk to me a-a-and…" Violet put her hand on Misty's shoulder, a silent but mutual agreement for her to stay back. Violet walked into the room and gasped, her hand over her mouth. Vincent was on the ground, his shirt ripped up with clearly evident claw marks. His back was bleeding and vomit was everywhere, surrounded by small pools of blood. Vincent was crying and shaking and was the worst that Violet had ever seen someone.

"V-Vincent, wha-what are-"

"V-Violet!" Vincent turned around and his eyes were full of fear and tears. His hair fell messily and covered one eye as he backed away to the back of the room. "Y-you have to stay away from me! I-I did something awful." He choked on a breath and fell forward on his hands. "God I did something so so awful." The young girl ran to him but he pushed her back, hard. She fell on her back and cracked her head, stars greeting her vision. On her elbows, she stared in horror at Vincent who stared at her with a sudden fearfully crazy glare in his eye. It was replaced by fear and he stood up.

"P-please! J-just STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Vincent ran out of the room and a split second later, Violt was following him out the back door.

"Vincent please! Where are you going!" Vincent cried out, turning around quickly with a knife in hand. Violet stopped dead in her tracks, her heart beating quicker and quicker. "V-Vince?"

The crazy glare was back, one eye visible, the other covered by hair. He laughed. "I'm sorry Violet. I can't control my actions. It's best you stay away from me, lest you get your pretty self hurt." This wasn't him. Where was the caring guy? He'd comforted her when she'd tried to kill herself once and this wasn't the same guy. It flashed before her eyes.

 _Violet tripped down the stairs, phone in hand ringing and the other hand gripping her stomach. This wasn't going to continue. She couldn't handle any of this. She'd die before she lived through another nightmare, another hell. The phone picked up._

" _Violet? I thought you took the night off. Misty and I are taking care of the shift but why are you-"_

" _V-Vincent, honey, I'm sorry." Violet wheezed out. The drawer was open again and the familiar knife was in her hand again. Putting the phone on speaker, she didn't know why she was doing this to Vincent. He didn't deserve this. "I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do." She screamed in pain as she dragged the knife across her arm three times, drawing long streams of blood._

" _Violet?! What are you doing?! I'm coming over now! Stay with me please, talk to me baby what's wrong?" The blood was crimson and held only small reflections in the dim light of the 2:47 am lights in her house. It dripped on her counter and she cried harder, a loud croak escaping her throat._

" _Vincent, I can't do this anymore. I can't live with these nightmares, I'd sooner die!" The line was dead silent before an outbreak._

" _Vi, Vi honey I know what you're trying to do. Please, PLEASE, don't do this! I need you in my life don't do this damn it!" Violet couldn't continue with this, and so, she hung up. Taking the knife to her other arm, she cut herself four times and her cries echoed through the empty building that was her cold-hearted home. Wheezes and coughs escaped her and she fell to her knees, knife on the ground but still being gripped. Everything was shaking and she couldn't handle any more of this. It was happening and she was going to give Tim what he'd demanded for almost ten years: her life._

 _Violet stood up and took her shirt off, revealing only a sports bra. Crying, she lifted the blood stained knife and aimed it at herself. The door burst open as she thrust it towards her chest-until the knife was knocked out of her hand and strong arms grabbed around her waist. "Vincent STOP IT! STOP IT I WANT TO DIE LET ME GO PLEASE! STOP IT LET ME GO!" She kicked and scratched and bit and twisted every way she could. Escaping his grip, she grabbed the knife but he pulled her back, throwing her onto the couch and chucking the knife into the next room. "NO! PLEASE STOP IT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE DOING STOP!" Violet wailed loudly, tears staining her entire body as the blood was smeared everywhere on the ground, Vincent, and herself. "PLEASE! Stop, it's all I have left, please!..." Violet fell to the ground, weak and lightheaded. "Let me die, you bastard. Let me go, please…" Vincent gripped her tightly. He thrust her back to face him, gripping her shoulders._

" _You," he growled angrily. "Do you know what you just tried to do? You tried to KILL YOURSELF! What the HELL were you thinking?! I can't live without you! You can't-I-" Vincent's angry expression fell to despair and his own tears spilled. He hugged her in an immense embrace. "D-don't leave me….please, Violet. You can't…" Violet wailed more until her voice ran hoarse._

Those scars were still all over Violet's arms and she yanked her sleeves up to show him. "Vincent! You stopped me! Don't you remember? You won't hurt me I know-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" Vincent growled loudly. He looked thoroughly insane, his smile driven mad and his eyes from a face that wasn't his own. "I can't keep you safe from danger when the danger is me! I have to leave you I'm sorry." He cried harder and walked to hug her, but instead turned and ran, the knife still glinting in the sunlight. It was her knife she'd used that night on her own wrists. Vincent was lost in the trees, the only guy to ever save Violet, gone.

Violet had had her sick times, but this took the cake in everything. Once Violet and Misty had returned to the building, Violet crying and Misty guiding her inside. The kids had gone missing only a few days ago and after a complaint about a bad smell, a day guard had opened them up to find four of the five missing kids, their corpses rotting slowly away in a mess of guts, blood, and mechanical oil. The killer hadn't been found but the cuts were the same as they'd been a decade ago: two on their chests, one on their neck. Violet had vomited her stomach out. A week later, her home was on the market and Violet had already bought an apartment three counties north. She couldn't stay here. Not after more deaths, and not after losing Vincent.

On the day she was leaving, Misty gave her a small upset hug and Violet got in her car, yet again driving away from her problems and fearing what new nightmares would occur now that this had happened.

Her life would never be normal, she realized. Not as long as the Fazbear Company was in it.


	4. Poems

**Alright. This chapter is meant to have some relief from Tim and Violet and nightmares and all that stressful stuff. So, I'm using another character, two actually, who are from a non-fanfic story. THEY ARE JUST SIDE CHARACTERS. I will not be using them again. But because of that, this chapter is short and probably a little crappy. Sorry**

Ruth Sage trudged into the old and desolate building known only as Fazbear's Pizzeria. About two months ago, some kids' corpses were found in the robots and the company freaked out. A job spot was opened and being in need of some quick cash, Ruth agreed to work there for a few weeks until someone older than eighteen came along since sixteen year olds were considered minors and weren't allowed to work full time. The uniform she had to wear was itchy and slightly too small for her so that, plus only about three hours of sleep, put her in a rather bad mood.

"Hey Ruth. Dang girl did you get any sleep? You look like a zombie!" Misty exclaimed. "Your eyes are darker than black holes!"

Ruth yawned and shook her head, her dark curls falling around her thick black glasses. "I-Raymond kept me up again. I don't know how but that stupid freshmen doesn't ever sleep. I mean he's a cool neighbor but trying to climb down from his second-story window at 4 in the morning is really really difficult." Misty giggled and looked back at the office where the guards, night and day, usually stayed. The room was very very empty and lonely with two certain people missing, but Ruth had become a good friend to the college employee, and could hopefully fill that space up just a little bit.

"While Foxy's being worked on," Misty changed the subject. "We brought out my lizard prototype. The jackalope is still a work in progress but I'm just adding details now. My other sketches won't be made for quite a while since I'm running low on parts. Who knew those two simple suits would take up so many wires and metal gears?" Ruth nodded and fixed her glasses that had nearly fallen off her large nose. The conversation didn't really continue from then on except for when Misty needed some help with a certain kid. Other than that, Ruth left for the back room to honestly do nothing but game on the now-fixed desktop.

Around 3 pm, midway through her shift, a clanking noise crashed through the headphones that kept down Ruth's poofy hair. Pulling them down around her neck, Ruth slowly got up and looked outside the door. The right hallway was dark and was, sadly, where the origin of the noise seemed to hide. Her big brown eyes widened and shakily, Ruth slowly crept back to the computer. Maybe the thing, whatever it is, would leave. _THUNK!_ Nope, she was wrong. Being the "honorable" employee she totally was, Ruth would have to go check out the noise anyway. Slipping her hoodie over her dark navy blue Foxy shirt and setting her blue-black headphones on the desk, Ruth took a deep breath and crept to the door. If someone were to stand down the hallway at that moment, they'd see a bush of black curls peeking rather creepily out of the doorway. Ruth took a steady breath and then thought twice about her decision. She took out her samsung galaxy and dialed Raymond.

" _Ruth? Wait-you're at work. Why are you calling me?"  
_ "Please don't hang up, Rayray! I'm scared!"

" _Of what? Oh jeez, don't tell me. It's another monster cockroach, isn't it?"_ Ruth blushed, remembering her "emergency call" at 6:30 am after she'd hung up on Skype. Gosh she hated bugs. " _Ruth, just kill it and do your job. I'm hang-"_

"No Raymond you don't get it! This is the place that had the MURDERS!" Raymond's end went quiet. "And...and I just heard a large metal thunk. I-I don't know if I should investigate for others' safety or not. I don't want to get hurt…"

" _I don't want you to get hurt either, Ruthie, but maybe you should check it out anyway. It may just be, ya know,"_ she could practically hear the smirk through the phone. " _A giant, nasty horde of cockroaches waiting to nest in your poofy hair."_

"RAYMOND!" Why did she talk to this kid? "Fine, but if I die, I'm blaming you. I'll call you later to let you know that I didn't die."

" _Bye Ruthie."_

"Bye Rayray."

" _Please stop with that nickname I hate it."_ Raymond groaned and Ruth chuckled.

"Never." She hung up and took a deep breath, slowly walking out of the doorway, praying it was cockroaches instead of a murderer. When she reached the middle of the hall, Ruth saw that the door was only barely open and everything inside was very dark. A yellow glow followed by a purple, blue, and green glow appeared and a voice, two actually, echoed in the doorway. One was dark, filled with pain, and male. The other was soft, female, and filled with haunt.

" _Two souls, once intertwined,"_ the male began.

" _Brought back together over time,"_ the female continued.

" _After death,"_ Anger was thick from the male.

" _Kept her confined."_ The girl sounded heartbroken with this line.

" _Friendship that was meant to last,"_ The next few lines continued to go back and forth.

" _Now broken, and cracked."_

" _These souls, though separated by death,"_

" _Will be brought back together through the separator."_

" _And over time, when the two are in one,"_

" _The real story,"_

" _Will FINALLY have begun."_ The two whispered together. The dark poem that the two voices spoke of, shook Ruth to her very core. Her eyes went small and she nearly screamed. A black, smokey figure with blue eyes with a female figure stood next to a tall, male smokey figure with brown eyes. The two held hands and before she knew it, their faces melted away into nothingness.

"What. The literal. Hell?!" Ruth yelled, running her hands through her hair and slammed the door, running back to the office. "What. The hell. What-just-" The edge of hyperventilation was near and the poor teenage girl fell to her knees, shaking her head. What she'd just seen was anything but normal. Forget it, she wasn't finishing her few weeks. She couldn't handle this. Not when she knew Raymond was going through something. For now, he was her main concern and she couldn't get herself involved in something as...supernatural, as this.

Ruth's shift ended at around 6 in the evening. Taking her hat and badge off, Misty stared in confusion at her friend and current coworker. Ruth's eyes were blanketed in fear. "Ruth? Are you alright?"

"I'm not, Misty. I-I can't explain but…" Ruth shook her head, trying so desperately to smile that memory away. "I'm sorry, I can't stay here. Everything is just...it's dangerous and I don't feel safe. I'm really sorry. Can we stay in touch at least?" Misty looked as heartbroken as she felt. She couldn't lose another friend...but she wasn't. Ruth and her would stay in touch. She wouldn't lose anyone else, not soon at least. So, Misty nodded and smiled sadly.

"I understand, Ruth. I do. And I hope we do stay in touch at least." Misty nodded and looked down a little. "Hopefully, this place will find someone else soon. I'm glad you worked here for at least a few weeks, you've helped more than you know." Ruth smiled. She entered her phone number into Misty's phone then opened the door. Before she left completely though, she looked back.

"I'm glad I could help." And then she left.

Ruth never went to Fazbear's Pizzeria again.


	5. Living Hell

**Alright I gotta clear something up. I have a good friend, nickname is Gears, and he is the actual creator of Gears/Tim. So, I asked him to help me write this chapter and he did. He wrote much of the beginning but we did a sort of roleplay thing in the middle between...well, you'll see who. But that should explain any strange things you find if any.**

Violet, tall and still tired, sighed as she glanced around the same house she'd sold only five years ago. _Why am I back here?_ Guilt, that's why. For just abandoning Misty and Tim. They didn't deserve that. _Maybe I should go in and check out the old place...maybe Misty is still there._ It was one thing just returning back home. But to go back and face Misty after all these years? _I mean sure we kept in touch and all, but lately we've drifted from each other._ Violet always walked to work even on her night shifts. This time from her old house to the business gives her serious thinking time and hopefully won't change her mind. Of all the times she has walked this same path, tonight seemed quite the longest of them all. Violet checked her phone briefly just to read the clock at 2 AM. _Misty should be on the night shift if the place is even open. I'll just go through the same window as usual like before._ Soon enough, she arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria once again in a long time. Sneaking up to the window near the back and peeking in, sure enough she saw her long time friend Misty, actually asleep on the couch. _This place is still going huh? And look who is sleeping on the job._ Violet couldn't help but giggle slightly at the sight of Misty. She would have to be rather careful getting in though, wouldn't want to wake her up and cause a scene of her return. Violet somehow someway managed to squirm herself through the window which seemed smaller than usual. _This is what happens when you grow up...nothing is as easy as it was._ Once inside the office and barely disturbing Misty, she ended up checking the old monitors that surprisingly were still operating just as she left them. All the animatronics were in place as they probably wouldn't want to bother Misty. After all...she was their greatest friend. After taking a small trip down memory lane if the old office it was time to face some of her fears and go through the building. HOPEFULLY the animatronics remember who she was and leave her be, but that's for her to find out as she moves forth leaving the office and entering that dreaded dark hallway that always creeped her out. This would most certainly be an interesting situation if they were to wake.

She moved around the chairs and tables, taking a seat at the middle table, staring at the stage. Sighing, Violet set her head down. A picture of Tim as an adult flashed behind her eyelids and she closed her eyes. "Why won't you just leave me be, Tim?..."

"Why should I leave you be Violet? Don't you want to spend time with your childhood friend?" Tim couldn't help but put on a sly smirk with almost craziness in his eyes.

Violet whipped her head up, pulled out a knife, and searched the area frantically. Tears were already in her eyes as she choked on her words. "W-who the heck is h-here? If this is a joke, i-it isn't funny! C-come out, bastard!"

"Oh whatever do you mean Ms. Violet? Don't you remember what I have said all those years ago about me being in your head and nightmares? And do you remember a VERY important thing I said about the future…. _my dear friend.._ "

Violet realized no one was around her and when she closed her eyes, she could almost see Tim. Until she opened them...and adult Tim was standing there. In front of her was her childhood friend as an adult that had been formed in her mind. He'd never truly grow up. Was she hallucinating? "W-what do y-you want? Y-you're dead, you can't see me and I can't see you. W-why are you showing y-yourself to m-me?"

Tim couldn't help but almost laugh at her. He just simply placed his hands behind his back and took a step closer to the frightened girl. "Alive and in the flesh..Oh wait." Tim giving an almost deathly glare striking upon the eyes of Violet. Almost as in her nightmares. "I am but a figment of your imagination...I come and go as I please to what you want to see." He started to make circular motions near his head. "Ever think you were just crazy and I'm not actually real?"

Violet shook in her skin, trying her hardest not to let the...hallucination, get the best of her. "I-I guess I have but...w-why can I never defeat you? I always try but y-you seem to act upon…you act like…" Violet almost couldn't bring herself to saying it. What, did she think he was some sort of ghost? That's impossible and that would definitely make her insane. "Y-you act like...you're real. A-and you can think f-for yourself and…" Why must her life be such a movie? None of this made sense.

"Oh Violet Violet Violet...It's about to become more real than you think." Tim stepping up to Violet until he was looking down upon her...nearly inches away. "Welcome to your everlasting hell _MY BEST FRIEND."_ He was a maniac..laughing like a crazed psychopath with insanity in his eyes. Until his eyes started to seep tears of blood. Blood drowning out his eyes and now screaming at Violet. Reminding her the past...the dreadful past. " _Get ready for the true story Ms. Violet."_ And just like that he dissipated into thin air. Gone.

Everything had happened so fast that all Violet could do was fall on her knees and cry. She cried like she had the day he died. She cried the way she had as they'd lowered the casket into the ground and she began blaming herself. She cried like she would after a nightmare or like she did at therapy. Her soul was sent out through those tears and all Violet could do...was let the tears flow. "Tim...please. I-I can't take this...I couldn't have done anything. I tried...please. Leave me alone…" Violet shook harder than she ever had in her life, down on her knees and elbows, bent over in shame and guilt that weighed on her more than the world did on Atlas's shoulders.

Suddenly..Loud clanking was heard from the opposite hallway. Footsteps to be more precise. Louder than what usual animatronics sounded like. And it just kept getting closer and closer to the poor girl who laid there, crying into pools of her own tears. Then suddenly, the clanking stopped at the doorway that lead into the hallway. And standing in front of it was a large, 7 foot animatronic lizard, a mohawk of spikes for hair, sharp, scaley spikes going down his back, and the sharpest set of teeth known.

Violet froze at the sound, the final of her tears falling. She slowly lowered herself to the ground and crawled under a nearby table. This wasn't one of the four animatronics and it wasn't a nice one. It was meant to hurt, kill...it was meant to find her. She knew it somehow and when she wiped her cheeks, she felt rather empty. Like something had left her. But what was it?

The large lizard made his way to the center of the party room. Almost what seemed like scanning the area. Then suddenly, a deep, hoarse like voice, spoke out. "Is anyone here? Anyone at all?"

 _That sounds a bit like...like Bonnie, actually. Maybe I was wrong?_ Violet crawled out and took a deep breath, smiling. "Bonnie. I knew I'd see someone famil-" It was anything but Bonnie. The large lizard suit she'd seen empty and lifeless five years ago was up and walking. His eyes were a blazing yellow but red rimmed them and Violet instantly knew: this robot wasn't nice. Damn it why hadn't she listened to her gut? God only knew what was going to happen to her.

After revealing herself like she did, sure enough the lizard spotted her and gave a smile...just to give her a glimpse of his cutting-sharp teeth. "I knew I heard someone..almost weeping." Then out of nowhere his eyes turned to a deep blue color as he kneeled down to her level since he was much taller than her. "Is something wrong?"

"Shit…" Violet whispered in fear. A note from the animatronics blueprints came to mind as she could see it clearly in Misty's handwriting: _eyes change color depending on mood._ This was a very dangerous robot and she knew she would die, if not at least get very hurt. _Stay calm. Talk with it, be...friends?...I'm so screwed._ "I-I, uh…" Violet cleared her throat and slowly shook her head. "I-I just...I have a lot of memories here. Not all good and...I kind of remembered them...I-I just got emotional, th-that's all." _Please, don't hurt me. If you want to, kill me. It would be a gift._

"Memories hm?" The lizard glanced around the party room giving a small chuckle before returning his eyes to hers. "I have some memories here too." He then set his hand out towards her, palm faced up and open. "But you seem scared? Why so? Is it too late at night for you?"

Violet's hurt and scared eyes softened a bit. "I…" She shook her head and laughed weakly, her head hanging down with her hair covering it from all sides. "Why are you being nice to me? Why would you care about some weakling like me?"

The lizard couldn't help but laugh at her remarks. "Weakling? Why it's my job to care for those in help. If you know Foxy I took his role since he was out of order..and he still is." After saying that, he gave a sly smile before wiping it off of his face quickly.

 _That smirk...I know that…_ Violet's stomach dropped like stone and she gasped in absolute horror. She stood up quickly and stepped away from the robot. The office was the only safe place for her now. "Y-you know, I think it is just a b-bit late for m-me. I, uh, I should really get back to the office." Violet slowly started to walk backwards. _It's him. It's him it's him it's him oh god it's HIM…._ "T-thanks for helping me...uh...whatever y-your name is."

He noticed that fearful look come across her face and he stood up to his monstering 7 foot height. That sly smile returning to his face. "You know very well my name." Suddenly his eyes switched from that deep blue to a blistering red. "I'm Gears…. _Ms. Violet."_

A scream most likely would've escaped her throat had it not been so thick that it was caught instead. Never before had Violet been filled with such terror as she backed away quicker and quicker. There was no way; it was scientifically, technically impossible. "Y-you aren't possible. You're just a-an AI system. T-Tim...Tim's GONE." She realized too soon she probably

should not have said that.

Gears scowled at Violet as her words hit him. "Gone? _TIM IS GONE_. You're absolutely right about that." He kept stepping closer to her as she tried to back away, keeping the distance the same between them no matter how fast she backed up. "But, Gears isn't gone. I'm...alive. Don't you remember me telling you I'll haunt you in real life sooner than you think? Oh Ms. Violet, this is only the beginning. JUST YOU WAIT, til you see what I have in store for you!" His voice just got raspier as he spoke and full of such anger. He waited so long to finally be in a physical presence. And just standing in front of his...old..friend made him mad to the point of insanity.

 _I HAVE to get out of here._ Violet looked at her spot, smiled a quick fearful grin, and fled. Her vans, new and deep black with white laces, pounded down the hall. A nightmare she'd had years ago was brought up. She was even wearing the same hoodie and shorts. _Oh please don't let them become real!_ Turning down the hall, she found the spare parts door wide open and jumped in, hiding behind the now finished jackalope suit.

Gears was right on her heels. Just the sense of adrenaline actually fueling him to chase her down. All these years, all this time and he can finally make her life a living hell instead of a nightmare. His large feet pounding against the floor and echoing through the halls, while his raspy breathing escaped him quickly. "It's no use Violet." He slowed his pace and walked into the spare parts room, the glowing of his red eyes illuminating any darkness. "I know you're here...Don't you want to play? Just like old times…"

A cry almost escaped Violet but she squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out as she bit her lip till it bled. She didn't want to die. At least, not at the hand of someone else. Suicide, she'd vowed, would be the only way she went. But everything was so...wrong. Why couldn't Gears leave her alone?

Gears was slowly making his way towards the purple jackalope suit. "Don't think you can hide from me...you were never able to" An evil chuckle leaving his mouth as he said that. And it was true, Violet couldn't hide forever and it was only a matter of time before she was found. Sure enough, it wasn't long before she was. Gears immediately threw the jackalope suit aside and was staring down the crying young girl with death in his eyes.

Violet screamed loudly, covering her ears before trying to crawl away. Her heart felt like it was being ripped to thin strings by clawed hands. Nothing in her was staying together. "W-why…" She sobbed quietly. "W-why can' y-you just l-leave me al-lone!" Violet stood up, screaming at the robot with fury based on a pain so strong no one but her could knock it down. "I tried EVERYTHING I could that day to SAVE YOU! But you. Were. GONE! I'm SORRY ok?! I'm sorry I fucked up and I'm sorry that I'm worthless! I'm sorry that your death is MY FAULT! I'm sorry but I CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST!" Violet yelled the last sentence with all her soul. "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME BE?!"

Gears shook his head with that evil sly smile on his face, and even grinding his sharp set of teeth against each other. "Oh it's much more than that Violet." He quickly raised his arm up and wrapped his hand around the throat of Violet. "It's way too late to say sorry! It's much..more..than..sorry." That last sentence was almost as if he was forcing himself to say that through the grit of his teeth.

Violet gasped for breath but managed to flip the lizard off. "W-what do...you want...w-with me? W-what could I…POSSIBLY…" Violet spat that word in his face. "Give you...when y-you're...just some...dead...kid…"

A snarl came across the face of Gears as he gripped his hand tightly around her throat. "I may be dead...But I am also very much alive! And I want you to live the hell you deserve. Not dead..but alive." He then released her throat and walked towards the doorway before stopping before fully leaving to the hall. "Oh, and also...tell Misty about this encounter.." He quickly threw his head back with now black eyes filling his sockets. "And you can count her dead too." He smiled with insanity before leaving.

Violet didn't move an inch. If she did, her body, frail as a China doll, would have most certainly broken. After a few minutes, something inside of Violet shut off. She'd never experienced this before but she could tell it wasn't necessarily normal unless truly needed. Violet wiped her cheeks dry and simply walked to the back door. Typing in Misty's code, which still worked, Violet exited the building. Her phone read 2:55. Longest fifty-five minutes of her damn life. Nothing seemed to reach her. Fear, anger, sadness, betrayal, and even anxiety and horror didn't reach or affect Violet in any way. It was as though her emotions had shut off.

When the adult reached home, she wordlessly walked upstairs and went to bed. Not a single nightmare disturbed her sleep.

When she woke, nothing had changed.

During that night with Gears, something inside Violet cracked. Some things happen in a person's life in order to try and break them. This break, if successfully made, can lead to immense insanity and madness. The humanity is basically lost in that person.

That night, Violet's caring personality gave up. All pain she'd ever felt about Tim was gone and his death seemed to be erased from her memory. Thinking about him being dead made her shrug like it was just another morning news story. Not a single thing could be felt and Violet knew: the final string that had tied her to humanity and sanity,

been cut. And nothing in her next few days, months, or maybe years of living, could ever bring that back to her. Her soul...was broken. Permanently.


	6. Emotional Breakdown

**Ok beware: Gears and I...well...let's just say this chapter has...words. And it. Is. EMOTIONAL. Please beware we (by we I mean I) were feeling GUILTY writing from Violet and Gears's POV. So yeah. Uh, beware.**

Violet woke up to the setting evening sun, a grouchy frown plastered on her heartless face. Her encounter with Tim had somehow turned her emotions to dust and every night that she went in to work security, nothing seemed to make her happy, angry, or sad. Her nightmares were nothing to her and even the sight of a couple, reminding her of Vincent, or anything that might have usually made her smile, seemed to diminish to no existence.

Around 10:30 pm, Violet walked into the doors of the pizzeria. By walking, of course, she was actually trudging. Nothing and no one in this world was giving her any reason to get up in the morning. Death, a permanent sleep, seemed like a much better option. The office hadn't changed since she'd reapplied a few days ago. Misty had been ecstatic to have her come back but something else had been in her eyes: fear. For some reason, Violet hadn't even heard or seen her since she'd reapplied for a security guard spot.

Violet made her way to the office and made herself comfortable in the office chair in front of the monitors. She would check her monitors every now and then, and everyone seemed to be staying in their spots. It was as if they were afraid to approach the office where the heartless girl worked. Nothing was going to get to Violet tonight and it probably never would.

Around 3 am, a rough cackle came through the monitors in a staticky sound. Glancing up, Foxy appeared to be the cause. He was limping around, ears flat against his head and his eyes sad. Something had ripped into his torso and ripped him up pretty bad. His eye was also fading in and out. Violet sighed and threw down the IPad monitor, grabbing a tool box as well. The dumb fox has continuously gotten in fights with that stupid lizard. Of course, Gears had no mercy. This time, though, two could play at that game. It was an interesting game that was for sure. A suicidal 22 year old who's been haunted for almost 15 years of her friends death and was finally pushed over the edge of sympathy. And a boy who was killed at age 6 but grew up as a soul and possessed a lizard robot. Both full of so much hate and anger towards each other. If any thing, Tim would end up broken even more and Violet dead.

"Foxy! C'mere," Violet waved him over to the stage where she now sat, swinging her legs a little. The sad robot stared at her then trudged slowly. That shithead Gears had stomped on his foot and it was flattened almost completely. _Explains the limp._ When he'd finally made his way over to Violet, he shut off and didn't move an inch. Grumbling escaped her dry lips and she shook her head. Yet another reason why she was considering an eternal sleep with a shotgun to her head. Luckily, Violet had stolen Misty's spare tools to keep up with damages. She opened up Foxy's head and got to work.

Three hours. That's how long it took to fix the stupid robot. He scampered back to his curtain prison and Violet yelled angrily after his pattering.

"You're welcome you stupid dead brat!"

"Finally got him fixed did you? I thought Misty taught you better than that." A low menacing deep voice echoed throughout the party room, almost sarcastically. "I didn't think you'd be able to fix what I did to him, that fox shouldn't have walked again to be honest." Gears was leaning against the doorway that led to the hallway from the party room. He was just standing there with such a sarcastic smile across his face that almost taunted with Violet.

Instead, it merely irritated the young female. "Go away, bastard. I'm not dealing with your shit again." And just like that, she swiped all her tools off the ground and turned on her heel, walking away. A small sway was barely visible. A certain finger was held up as she hid emotionless, almost dead, eyes.

Gears cleared his throat and that sly smile came across his face once more. He spoke out in a child's voice much like what Violet knew 15 years ago. "Awwww come on Ms. Violet….don't you want to play with me?"

"No, I don't. Fuck off."

"But come oooonnnnn, Let's go to your treehouse! I always loooved visiting your treehouse!" His words are taunting and almost annoying. Sounding like a kid really had to get into the mind of Violet and trigger old memories that are painful to remember.

"Shut up!" Violet yelled down the hall. Her mind was on lockdown and no amount of bitching that the lizard did would open her up like a coconut. She was determined to stay in her dead-emotionless-state until she died. Or at least got away from everything...so yeah, until she was dead.

Gears was persistent and wasn't going to leave her alone. He promised her to make her life a living hell for her and that's what he was going to do to her. He kept following her as she tried to walk away, keeping his voice as his young self once was. "Viooolleeettttt, I wannnaa plaaaaaaaayyy!"

"Shut. The FUCK. Up!" Violet could sense his persistence and was growing increasingly annoyed. Nothing would make that damn dead kid leave, huh? Maybe she could drag his soul to hell with her when she killed herself…

Gears reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her dead in her tracks, and turning her around to face him as his eyes shifted to the brown color his eyes used to be when he was alive. "Violet, why don't you want to play with me? You always loved to play!"

"That was before your rude ass died, bitch." The sass came through rather apparently with that snappy attitude. Someone was going to end up dead if Violet continued her mental lockdown. She was probably on the same freak psychotic breakdown Vincent had. _No...don't think of him. Y-you aren't like that…_ At least, that's what she thought. "I want nothing to do with your dumb, rude, fat-ass, scumbag-self you dick."

Gears eyes shifted to his blazing yellow color and his voice back to the low, gruffy one he was forced to be stuck with. "Is that what you think of me now huh? Fifteen years really changes what you think of a person that much?" He was of course, being sarcastic as usual because he knew very well why she hated him as much as she does.

"Well," Violet turned around, dropping all of her belongings. Her final nerve was broken and she was so done with all of Tim's shit. Her honey-dripped voice hid poison in the sweetness and her sparkling eyes held beauty while hiding the knives and the points of those stars. "When a sweet, adorable young boy treats you as his older sister, it starts off so amazing, especially when the girl is an only child." She kept the hips swaying as she walked back towards him, every hormone blazing an unrealistic amount of sassiness. "But when he dies, and he becomes this dick who haunts me for years, making his "older sister" become suicidal?" All beauty and sweetness was gone. Violet was out for blood. "It kinda makes the 'older sister'," Violet made the air quotes, her face contorting into annoyed angry masks built on...well, sass. "A huge bitch who wants nothing more than for that dead bitch to GO TO HELL!" Violet yelled in Tim's face, fury leaking everywhere. "So yeah, TIM." She spat his name like a bad word. "I am just a little bit angry at you."

Gears couldn't help but laugh at her rage. All of this emotion she was spilling on him he found amusing. "Wow, finished screaming your head off Ms. Rage?" He definitely wasn't the six year old child he used to be. Being dead and actually still being stuck as a soul on the wretched earth really changes someone who can be the nicest person ever in the world to a total douchebag who has lost all emotion for anyone they used to love and care for. "Finally got all fifteen years of pain out of your system? I highly doubt it, you always were known for being pent up all the time."

"Fuck off, asshole. You died long ago and any hope or love I ever had for you…" Her guard was falling and Violet struggled to keep it up. She shook her head as she turned around, her dull purple locks covering her face. "They died with you." She walked rigidly down the hall towards the office.

"And you've been a heap of a mess since." Gears just loved to point out the obvious. It just messed with Violet a little bit more than usual. Getting into someone's mind really has its benefits. "All your love went down the drain for me and went to someone else who isn't even around anymore. What was his name again? Something along the lines of 'Child Murderer' wouldn't you say?"

Violet shook her head. "Wrong guy you douche. His name is Vincent and he was the only guy in my life who actually cared. But yeah...he's gone." Her back stiffened again and she whispered as she continued to the office. The conversation needed to end. "At least he knew how to love. You never had anything but fear in your sorry little ass. Only ever ran from daddy when you could've told someone. Too bad for you."

"You don't think I told anyone? Well if I remember correctly I basically poured out my whole soul to you Violet!" His eyes were not even functioning correctly and wouldn't stay a solid color. They would keep switching from yellow, to blue, and then to red. Who know a dead boy in an animatronics body could feel so much emotion? "Don't you ever say I didn't try to do anything about it because you damn know well I tried what I could."

 _Finally, the tables have turned. Let's see how this asshole likes me getting into his head._ "Well I would've done something had you not decided to walk off and, oh you know, get murdered. My bad for some idiotic kid you were back then. Guess you didn't even know when to stay put. You'd think an abusive dad like yours would've taught you when not to walk off." This wasn't Violet. This was a side of her she never let out. Like an inner demon, and it was out of control. While Violet seemed furious and like a bitch on the outside, inside she was crying. All she wanted was to love her friend again and be with him. She wanted her brother back and wanted him to show her that same amount of love and trust he'd shown her fifteen years ago… "Pardon me for thinking you actually had any brains. I would've helped, if you'd been smart enough to live."

Gears was starting to get furious with her now. He was keeping his nerves down until now and his eyes flashed and stayed a solid red color glaring at the security guard. "Idiotic? Motherfucker, I was six and you knew I didn't know any better. Maybe if you 'loved' me so much you wouldn't even let me out of your own damn sight. Maybe, if you hadn't been so 'busy' with a fucking punch bowl, I wouldn't even be in this damn forsaken suit. Maybe, if you actually cared for me as much as you say you did...I'd be right next to you still. So don't give me any of this bullshit."

Violet broke. Everything she'd just built up was smashed to dust. Her eyes widened and teared up, her mask of sass falling and her body shaking. Every word she'd spat at him she regretted so deeply that no one alive or dead would ever understand. Nothing could fix this...she crossed the floor and hugged him. Nothing could fix this, but all she wanted was to try and mend what little she could. If he killed her, that was alright. If he threw her across the room, that was alright too. She should've treated him better. And so...she merely hugged Tim and cried.

"Get the fuck off me motherfucker." He didn't even acknowledge the kindness she tried to just show him and express upon him. "It's too late for that Violet." He gripped her throat and raised her up until her feet were off of the ground. "Someone like you deserves to rot in hell." He threw her across the desk and stormed out of the room, his eyes glowing blue as he walked away. _No, not like this…_

Violet didn't resist. She sat up from where she'd been thrown. Her back had made immense contact with the doorframe and was throbbing up and down. But she didn't dare move. Violet leaned against it, her eyes dry and her heart aching. They both knew it...nothing could ever fix what they'd done to break each other...


	7. Can you break something already broken?

**Just saying, this chapter almost made me cry. I mean I'm emotional, yeah but jeez this chapter-it got to me. Have fun reading this! -Kenzie aka artistgirl**

 **Btw you should listen to TryHardNinja's "Dream Your Dream". It fits the chapter with how sad the tone of the song is...sorry I'm a band geek lol ok read**

 _What is going on...What the fuck is happening. This emotion died a long time ago and it should've never resurfaced. All you said you would do to her, you regret saying it all now. Why the fuck is this happening to you? It's far too late to make it right anymore.._

Gears was, believe it or not, actually mentally breaking down. His eyes wouldn't go back to their yellow color but just stayed blue. He was having a change in mind and he didn't know how to deal with it. He stumbled into the break room and collapsed. Curling into a ball on the floor, he just whimpered to himself. "What have you done...what have you done...fifteen years of torment and now look at yourself.." For once in his existence in being dead...He wanted to not be around anymore.

Four days. That's how long it had been since their argument. Violet and Gears hadn't even been in the same hallway since then and the guilt was weighing heavily on Violet's heart. Trudging into work for the fifth night, Violet glanced at the storage room where her...fellow Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria companion, Gears, stayed. Gosh, she didn't even know if they were friends...had they been? When had their friendship actually died? If it really had, then why did she miss their short sibling relationship? Gosh...if she spent all night overthinking, she'd have a mental breakdown for sure. And so, Violet sulked into the office, laying on the new couch with her monitor and an untouched cup of coffee. It was going to be a very, VERY, long night.

Violet glanced yet again at her watch. Her tired eyes barely managed to register the glowing red numbers that read 12:45. Gosh, only 12:45? This night was going to be unbearable if time went this slow. She had to do something, ANYTHING, to get her active. Movement was necessary if she were to stay sane. Although, if you truly considered it, she'd lost her sanity a long time ago. And so, with that thought, she stood up from her office chair and began a dreary walk down the dark hallway. Hopefully Gears would be just as, if not more, depressed to the point of no movement. She didn't really want to see him. Heck it didn't matter if he was depressed, angry, happy, it didn't matter. Violet wouldn't be able to handle it.

The animatronics were fairly quiet that night. Of course they moved around and sometimes their creepy asses would appear around the corner, but they knew something was wrong and let her pass by without even making a sound. Once Bonnie actually walked with her in silence. Their conversation replayed in her head a mere two hours later, as she walked alone at 3:16 am.

" _Wh-wh-what's wrong, Vi-iolet? You seem rather dow-down tonig-ght." His purple eyes gave off a faint glow that guided the sad girl. Her footsteps sounded like that of a cat compared to his rather padded thumps. "I kn-know something's happened. You can te-te-tell me if you-ou'd like."_

 _A sigh escaped Violet's trembling lips. She wiped a tear away. "It's nothing Bonnie, I swear. Just the usual bad memories. Nothing to worry abo-" Bonnie grabbed her shoulder and stopped her, turning to him. Eye contact, her worst enemy. Shit._

" _Vi-Violet, You've been her-here for a few years-s. I know you better than tha-at. Please. Tell me what's-s wrong."_

" _Well-"_

As Violet was in her own state of mind in the hallway Gears noticed her from the storage room and he had about enough of all this emotion and burst into the hallway cutting the young security guard off.

"Hey bitch what the fuck are you doing?" His eyes dimming a low glow but at a red color state.

 _Dear Lord, please make him leave._ "I'm walking. What does it look like I'm doing?" Violet's voice almost cracked as she hung her head low and stopped. Her attempt to sound sassy and confident with her anger wasn't working and she knew it wouldn't.

Gears' eyes widened with complete sadness as his eyes shifted to blue, his body almost becoming limp as he could barely even speak out his words. "O-oh no..th-thats, I-I…-" He couldn't even complete his sentences. _Why are you acting like this? Is it because it's just habit? Or is there change?_

"Is there something you need?" Violet whispered. She simply didn't have the energy anymore. Not for the memories, the pain, the suicidal thoughts, the nightmares. She'd grown weak just walking through the building to escape her mind. If Gears had anything to say, or do, to her, she'd take it without any fighting back at all. Everything she had built up to keep her strong had gone to shit during their fight. Her best friend was dead and angry with her and her depression had depleted her energy to nothing. There simply wasn't any reason for her to have a reaction. There was no positivity or positive energy left in her life...none that she could see or find, at least. Just her luck.

The giant lizard starting looking around the open space of air around him...almost as he was cowering from something. His eyes wouldn't change color but just stayed blue. He was scared, but of what? His eyes set back onto Violet and he nearly collapsed. "V-V-Violet...Why did I do t-this to y-y-you?"

"It doesn't matter, Gears. What's done is done. And there isn't anything I, or you, can do to fix it." Violet was crying quietly, the tears running down her cheeks as her feet picked up slowly one after the other, the slow echo of her boots beginning to fade as she took quieter and quieter steps. If any change was happening, well, she wouldn't notice. Everything about Violet that made her, her, had separated from her body. Her soul, her emotions, her feelings, everything. It was all disconnected and she didn't notice anything in the world any more...an idea formed in her head. And her slow footsteps began to move to the right as she turned.

Gears noticed her change in footsteps and looked over and saw what was the storage room. He had no idea why she wanted to go in there but he stood in front of the doorway with his hand out and breathing heavily.

"V-V-Violet...I don't know what's coming over me. Frankly it's pissing me off, I've never feared anything but you're fucking terrifying me right now..." He wasn't scared of her actions or what she was gonna do, He was scared of her as a whole and what she had become. This wasn't the girl he remembered all those years back. "Violet...What happened?"

Violet didn't move. Her body swayed slightly and she fell to her knees. Her tears were growing more abundant and whimpers came from her. She knew the answer. It had been etched into her heart night after night, anniversary after anniversary, birthday after birthday. His name had been written on her soul in the cruelest of ways and she wanted it erased. Violet wanted her brother back. She wanted to feel love and friendship and the good things she'd had when she was young. Before the man in the purple suit had destroyed everything. But he asked. And she knew she must answer. A sob came out and her hair covered her face, her arms locked and her fisted hands on her thighs. Violet could only reply with one, simple, heart-breaking word…

"You…"

 _You knew it was you. All 15 years you knew you were the problem. You made her this way, you forced her down this path. You knew how to fuck with her mind and you did it. YOU destroyed a girl's life and her will to live. It...was...you. You lost your only friend and family you had left._ "Violet, I knew it was me. But I never rea-"

A huge sob escaped Violet. She was biting her lip, which was now bleeding, to keep it all in. She didn't cry. Not around others. But…

"I-I just want my brother back!" She cried out, her walls shattering. Violet hugged her stomach and leaned over the floor, wailing in sorrow.

Gears looked down on the crying girl. His whole body trembling as he looked around his surroundings. "V-Violet...I never realized what I was doing..." He stepped towards Violet and was now standing right in front of her. "Th-that wasn't me…"

Violet didn't hear a word he said. Crying was all she could do. Years and YEARS of emotional pain, mental breakdowns, nightmares, and lonely nights missing Tim were flooding over her. Each wave broke her wall until all that was left on the shore of her mind was dust of what used to be protection against the enemy. Her heart throbbed with the want to hug Tim and her mind longed for all of this to go away. For Tim to just be her brother again and for their sibling relationship to come back. But it wouldn't happen. How could it when he was dead? And so, she merely sat there, feeling more alone and gone than she ever had in her whole life.

"Violet." Gears leaned down until he was on one knee but he still towered the security guard. He got his senses back after watching the poor girl cry her soul out. "Violet please look up at me." His eyes were blue as they had been but the lighting glowed brighter than earlier.

Violet's lips trembled and her cries still rang out. Her face couldn't be shown. Gears would just take advantage. He'd shown how emotionless and gone her friend was. Nonetheless, she looked up enough to see him through her hair. Yet, to him, she was still hidden. Violet's body shook and her arms continued to give her no comfort wrapped around her torso.

Gears was hesitant to even reach his hand out and slowly brought it back to his chest before even laying it on her shoulder. He couldn't touch her..he would break her emotionally and himself mentally. It was too much..a friendly touch. "Violet i-i'm sorry.." An apology...something he hasn't done in years.

Violet, broken in her entirety, gripped him in the tightest hug possible, her arms wrapping around his neck and her face buried there, too. Her body shook as she cried. "I just want you back Tim…I don't want to be afraid. I want you back…"

He froze. Not hugging back but froze. Looking down and seeing a helpless girl clinging onto him. This was the first time in 15 years since he has had a friendly touch. And it absolutely killed him inside his head. _This is how your mom comforted you. After hours of beatings your mom always comforted you. It was the only way she could help you._ Gears starting hitting his head whimpering to himself. "I know...God I know shut up..." Gears had a battle of his own, with those pesky voices in his head.

Violet let go. She wiped her tears and got up. Her cracked voice was barely a whisper. "This was a mistake...I'm sorry, Tim. I shouldn't make you feel bad for my mistakes…" Violet shakily stood up and walked away, still holding herself and crying.

 _Look she's going away. Good she was gonna destroy you anyways._

This isn't what he wanted. But he caused it and he knew what he was doing the whole time. This was his life and how much he ruined Violet's.


	8. Well Shoot

The tragedy of life is not death...but what we let die inside us while we live."

-Norman Cousins

So what are you gonna do now huh? "I don't know…" We've always said how much easier it would be if she just wasn't around anymore. How many times do we have to remind you? "No shut up, whether we like it or not I don't think she is going anywhere. Just be quiet please." Every night that passed the voices that controlled Gears' mind got louder. It was getting to the point of unbearing agony. Oh come on...how bad can it be if she wasn't around anymore? Gears had about enough and slammed his head into the wall leaving a well gaped hole. This was starting to become a habit, these holes in the wall. Every morning the janitor would notice them and have to patch them up. He never really questioned why or how they got there he just did his job. Are we bothering you? "Ok can you just shut the fuck up please?" Gears would give a knock to his cranium every now and then just wishing these voices would leave, but nothing he did would even begin to convince them to leave him alone. Gears just gave up and sat in the hallway looking up at one of the cameras in the corner of the desolate hall. "Violet...where have you been?"

Bent magazine page corners rustled as Violet set down said magazine. The staticky voice from the video screen pulled her vision from a rather dull article on possible video game updates. She liked them, but there was so many things in them that she didn't understand, she wasn't totally sure why she read them at all. Gears stared up at her sadly. His words replayed in her head. Violet...where have you been? Violet sighed and pushed the monitor so it faced the wall. "I've been here the whole time, Tim," Violet muttered. "The question is...where have you been? You left while a worse version of you took away what I wanted…"

Can you stop looking at that damn camera? You already ruined your relationship with her. What are you even trying to do? Gears growled and stood up looking rather annoyed with himself. "I'm trying to fix the mistake you caused..." Don't you mean to mistake you caused? We didn't do a damn fucking thing. Well they were right...everything Gears did it reflected on him. Those voices are only a figment of his imagination, nobody else knows they're there. Gears just rolled his eyes and continued his stroll down the hallway constantly muttering to himself. "You should've stayed dead…"

"Wow, Nintendo is coming out with ANOTHER Zelda game? That's so amazing!" Sarcasm hadn't left Violet, even in her disconnected zombie state. Throwing the magazine across the room, she frowned when she heard more static from the screens. Violet put on a pair of headphones and plugged them in. It was the only way she could ever hear the feed clearly. Gears...he was muttering to himself. And he'd left another hole in the wall. It seemed to Violet like he was doing this a lot...should she talk to him? "No. You know it isn't going to help you at all, Violet. You're aware of this." Ah, now Violet was talking to herself. At least she could see the other her at least. The headphones came off her head so she could hear what was happening in her room. Twirling around in the office chair, the purple headed female witnessed an ashen skinned, black-to-red haired, red eyed girl who gave a fanged grin at Violet. Ugh, Lilith. Stupid-ass inner demon thing.

"You're so hung up on who he could've been. You know he's gone, Violet. There's nothing you can do at this point." Lilith cackled and stood up, taking a drag from a cigarette held between two fingers. She blew the smoke in Violet's face, causing her to cough, as she picked up the abandoned magazine. "It's a real shame honestly. He probably would've been a nice guy had he not been killed and turned into a schizophrenic spirit-possessed lizard."

"Shut up, you fucker. Like you're any better." Violet groaned, letting her head hang down. She hated Lilith, even though she technically WAS Violet.

How about we go visit her huh? If you want to fix this damn problem so bad go see her. "Don't tell me what to fucking do." It's not like that's what we've been doing for the past 15 years. No matter how much Gears tried to prove the voices wrong they always came back at him with the truth. He listened to them and started to head towards the security office and have a chat with Violet. "You need to say something to try and fix this nightmare." The nightmare you caused...remember? A low hiss came from Gears, "God just shut up and leave me be." You know it isn't that easy.

"Look, lover girl. Your dead night in green armor is coming." Lilith giggled, poking at the monitor and taking another drag. Violet twirled around, slowly falling down in her seat.

"Ugh, shut up already. I'm not a lover girl and he hates me. Our…" She sought out the right words. "WHATEVER we had, friendship, siblingship, hell I don't know, is gone. I don't even know why you're here shouldn't you be off smoking weed or-" Violet fell out of her seat and shot up with a VERY delayed response. "Wait-he's coming? Shit…" Violet awkwardly got up to shut both doors.

Gears approached the door only to find it sealed down shut. "Are you fucking serious?" Gears was already annoyed with the voices in his head but now he was being shut out. "Violet why the fuck is the door closed? You never have it closed!"

"Aww poor lover boy. Lover girl's shut him out!"

"Lilith shut the FUCK up! Gosh why don't you go take a hike some place else?" Violet seethed. Gears was right. The doors were usually open, especially since none of the animatronics ever came down. They seemed to know that she had enough trouble with the one lizard and they were kind enough to leave her deal with that alone.

"And miss out on this romantic fiasco? Nah, I'm good." Lilith giggled and finished the cigarette, smothering it on the office counter.

"Asshole! Tim and I aren't in a romantic relationship. A: he's dead, B: we don't even have a friendship, C:-"

"C: you should open up this goddamn door! Who the hell are you even talking to? I don't hear anyone else." Gears was starting to get frustrated now as he pounded the door. "Open the damn door!"

Violet froze. She'd completely forgotten he was out there. Shit. "Why do you want in?" She yelled back, looking down to retie her shirt around her waist. Her hat was on the couch where Lilith had been. Thankfully the bitch was gone with her "humor" but now she had to deal with that fact that Gears thought she was crazy-er-crazier. Wearing the hat, which helped hide her eyes, made her feel more secure.

Gears' eyes were red now but he hadn't even noticed. "I want to fucking talk to you damnit. But you got this damn door closed. Why the fuck is it closed? Just open it!" His voice had a hiss behind every word he said. He wasn't at his happiest currently.

Violet hesitated. He was PISSED. "You're angry. Who says you won't hurt me Tim? Like you seem to enjoy doing?" There was no particular feeling behind these words. They were more like words from a script. Something she had to say but didn't feel inside. "You say you want to talk, but what about? Why? I don't know if it's safe to let you in."

"Safety? Since when have you ever cared about your fucking safety? Last I remembered you were a depressed little bitch who couldn't get over her emotions of someone that won't come back!" That's right, you tell her the truth. This time it is on you. "You know they were right, You might as well be dead, everything would be better here without you in the fucking picture!"

"Who haunted my "depressed little bitch" ass for 15 fucking years, dick? Last I checked you're the reason I can't let go! You continue to make sure I won't! And let me tell you: I am getting so sick and tired of this shit, Tim. I really am. I don't care who the hell the "they" you're talking about are but you and them are all a bag of dicks. Kiss my ass because anything you can say, I'll use it against your sorry ass." Violet, again, spoke with no real feeling. It was scripted, in her mind at least. She knew where this was going to go. Violet knew what the consequences would be. And since he didn't know, she'd have the upperhand till the very end. For now, he didn't need to know that though.

"Just fuck off!" Gears gave the door a final pound before walking off down the hallway. Wow that went better than expected, maybe we should go back? "You can fuck off too." Gears stopped for a second pounding his head into the wall until he made a deep enough hole where his head could fit inside. He did look back at the office and then towards a camera before a huge wave of realization hit him. He fell to his knees and leaned over them facing the floor. The glowing of his eyes had changed to a deep blue and they reflected off of the ground. "You can't stop can you?…" This is what we have created! Whatever you try to fix we ruin! You weren't talking back there...we were you idiot!

Violet leaned back against the door. Her hat had fallen completely over her eyes and she just sat there. No feeling, yet again.

"Aw, lover girl's been left by lover boy. So much for talking, huh?" Lilith twirled her hair, adjusting her too-short leather skirt over her leggings. "He is an asshole, isn't he? Don't know why you wanna be friends with a guy like him."

"You don't understand anything, Lilith…" Violet growled quietly. "Nothing…"

Nothing can save you anymore Tim. You've dug a hole so deep there's no way you're fixing anything between you and her. Gears sat up on his knees in the hallway. He got up and made his way towards the wall where he sat back against it. He thought to himself, "What am I gonna do? Can I do anything? No matter what I try they always fuck everything up." What did we ever do to you? Everything reflects off of what YOU do Tim. We may be behind the scenes, but you're the real movie here. They were right. Time and time again they were right. Everything is Gears' fault. He was the star of the show. Needless to say, Violet nor Gears had an easy night, or life.

Six am finally rolled around. Bell's donged, confettiknoll (from who knows where), it ended like every other night. Grabbing a satchel she'd begun to bring to work, Violet groggily yet confidently walked out. Strange how someone could walk in such a way that makes them seem confident and happy when in truth they're beyond broken inside. Coffee. I need coffee. When was the last time she'd even had the bitter drink? God Himself only knew. While most of the population prefered Starbucks, what with their lattes and mocha frappuccinos, Violet enjoyed the small local coffee shop named El Cafe Libro. The Spanish name translated to "The Brown Book" and it fit considering the color scheme revolved around brown hues and a multitude of books.

George, the young employee working the cashier register, greeted Violet with a grin. Out of all the people Violet was forced to interact with on an, almost, daily basis, George was one she could bear and even laugh with. Granted he was much younger than Violet, a mere eighteen years. Ok, so maybe he wasn't actually that much younger it was only two years but at this point, Violet felt like she was forty-five, not twenty. Either way, the Hispanic man grinned at Violet, giving a friendly wave which he received back from the purple haired woman.

"Hey Vi." His nickname for her was one of not many. "The usual?"

"Yes please, Jorge." Spanish for George. At least her Spanish years in high school weren't going to complete waste. The young Caucasian girl in the back, Kenzie, was sixteen. She was even newer than George and her job was to make the actual coffee. Violet could see the black bitter coffee she awaited being made by the young teen. Strangely, she looked quite a bit like herself but younger and with chocolate brown hair. And George looked quite a bit like Tim, crazy black hair and all…

The world worked in weird ways.

"Thanks guys!" The tired woman called out as she took a sip. Kenzie waved and George called out goodbye before taking on the next customer.

Violet fell asleep on her couch as soon as she walked through the door to her house.

An IPhone 6's alarm for eleven thirty came way too soon, the song "Trees" by Twenty One Pilots playing rather loudly. Groans and grumbles came from the couch and a hard thump followed. Violet wanted to lay on the ground forever. But, the shift wouldn't work itself and she was actually a tad afraid of what would happen if it was left uncovered for one night. Grabbing her tanktop and overshirt, Violet put them back on, covering her skin which had been covered by a massive fluffy blanket. Those always helped Violet sleep.

When Violet got to the restaurant, she was still rubbing said sleep from her eyes. A yawn followed her here and there as her vision, which was a tad blurry in some spots, failed to clear up. All of this put together led to Violet mostly stumbling through the darkened hallways, hitting her hip once on the edge which sent her dramatically down to the ground in pain. Finally, the office door appeared and she shielded her eyes against the brightness.

"Oh. My-" What the- Well, the night began more eventful than Violet had planned. Her vision cleared up quicker than fog in winter for a certain man was standing in the room. One who she used to love, one who'd abandoned her. Who'd kept her from suicide, who left her. And now…

Violet didn't know how she felt towards the asshole that was Vincent who'd left her stranded what felt like way more than three years ago. With all this going her head, only one thing could be verbalized…

"You ASSHOLE!" Vincent didn't react as Violet expected but her filter was off and a rant was rising in her throat. She verbally ranted too much at people but that was just Violet. "Why in the living hell are you here? You left me three years ago looking like a crazed murderer! And you're suddenly back? I had NOTHING. No friends, no family, no calls, no texts, no way to know you were ok much less breathing!" He stood there, his now cloudy almost whitish-blue eyes staring at her in no emotion. Tears fell down the extremely emotional girl's face. "You have no idea what you made me go through you jerk! You ass you-you douche you-" Violet was shaking. "I have had so much taken from me just to have bad stuff thrown back in my face. You were a light and you left me. I didn't need something like that on my seventeen year old heart! Are you for real? Why are you even here?"

Vincent did nothing to react to all Violet had to say but put his shady finger on the lips of the poor girl. "Shush, All this ranting will drive you crazy."

"Don't touch me, you asshole!" She smacked his hand away angrily.

"Oh Vi, don't you miss your boyfriend at all?" Vincent had a lot of nerve to even speak to Violet, especially in this tone. All while having the most cynical smile on his face.

"Oh yes, I do baby I do." Violet said all sweetly. "C'mere please." She pulled his face to her slowly as though to kiss him.

She took her chance and kneed Vince where it hurt most, smacking his face after that. Her voice dripped in darkness. "Vincent….you stopped being my boyfriend the day you left me…"

Vincent dropped to his knees holding tight to his family jewels. "Yup...M-missed you too.." Letting out a loud groan that echoed throughout the halls. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was. And I'd do it again if I wasn't feeling so nice right now." Violet huffed, annoyed. "You realize you made such a dick move you deserved ten times that?"

Vincent finally caught his breath and stood up again. "Violet. It was for your own safety. You wouldn't understand what's happened over the years. I barely wrung up the nerve to even come here again."

Violet shook her head, crossing her arms. "Own safety, yeah right. I wish your nerve had died out years ago." Violet let her head hang down as she pushed passed him to get her normal tablet and do what she came here for: her job. "You wouldn't understand a single thing about me now. I've changed, Vince. I'm beyond help now...thanks to you."

Vincent followed Violet, rubbing his eyes in the process, "No Violet, did you think I wanted to leave? I felt I wasn't even under my own will! Can't you find somewhere in your heart to forgive me? I mean...I helped you before remember? Who says I can't do it again. I'm back now, no more bullshit."

"How can I trust you? Heck I didn't even recognize you before you ran into the trees. Your eyes...they were that of a psychopath's. And you were holding a knife. MY knife, for that matter." Violet yelled. Silence was deafening between her words. "How do I know I can trust you? How?"

"I know, I know it all sounds bad it really does..but Violet, it's been nearly three years. A lot happened and during the whole time I felt I was going to lose myself. I needed you. The thought of you kept me from doing anything more drastic." Vincent tried to get closer to Violet, "It was all a mess which I wished never happened."

Violet turned away ever so slightly, closing herself off from hands she used to welcome around. "Yeah well...ever since you left, trying to," Violet made air quotations as she spoke, "'find yourself', I managed…." She sighed, visible darkness and lack of hope consuming her as she looked away, continuing to close herself off from him. "I managed to lose myself as you supposedly found yourself…"

"Violet, I never truly found myself. I needed you to do that, I realized way late and that's why I'm here. Please, I can help as I always did." Vincent wanted to lay his hand on the shoulder of the poor girl but stopped himself mid action.

"Sorry Vincent." Violet stood up straight and looked at him with green eyes...tinged with red on the outside and around her pupil. "The Violet you once knew, once loved, is gone. All that's left is the remainder of a teenage girl who's finally lost all hope." A noise down the hall let her glance away. "If you excuse me, I must go now deal with the other jerk who took that hope from me…" Violet paused midway through the doorway. "Goodbye Vincent."

"At least let this new Violet give me a chance..." His voice drowned low and dim before he set himself on the chair in the office, looking at the monitors that surveyed the entire restaurant.

Meanwhile somewhere else from all the commotion of Violet and Vince, Gears was being a nuisance. He was in the main party room where the stage was and he was clapping his hands as he sat in a chair in the front row. "Bravo! Lovely fucking show!" He got up and threw the chair he was sitting in off to the side. Gears walked up to the stage and slammed his hands down on it. "I DID not appreciate your show!" Funny enough, there wasn't even anybody or anything on the stage. Gears was shouting at nothing.

Violet, who felt Lilith rising angrily inside her, walked down the hall. Eerily enough, her stance was that of someone who was successful in life, and happy. Confident, even. In truth, this was a coping method when Violet didn't know what to do. The one thing Lilith was actually good for. Sadly, even Lilith would've been baffled at the sight of the green lizard yelling at an empty wooden platform. Staring at him unimpressed, Violet watched him get on the stage and go to different spots, nodding his head angrily and sarcastically before yelling again about how "terrible the fucking show" had turned out to be. Gosh, can I not have one peaceful night? "Hey idiot! What are you doing?" Who cared if the lizard saw Violet in his state of rage? Maybe he'd kill her finally and save her from having to deal with Vincent. Wouldn't that be a blessing.

Gears quickly shot his head in the direction of Violet and just smiled before exclaiming, "Violet! Just the person I wanted to see!" He clapped his hands once and looked down at the ground laughing before looking back at her. "I need help fixing this god awful show going on! The kids will not be satisfied!"

Violet shook her head before climbing the stage, making sure her top shirt, tied at her waist as always, didn't catch on anything. "Yeah well, hate to burst your psychotic bubble buddy, but no one's even here."

"What ever do you mean?" Gears turned around to look at the so called "band." "Everyone is here!"

"Yeah, no they aren't. They're in your head, pal." Violet gave an "I don't know what to tell you" look accompanied by a shrug of the same type. "Finally lost all your GEARS in that head, haven't you Timmy boy?"

Gears lost all interest in his "band" and looked over at Violet. "What did you call me?" He changed his body stance to face her and started to step closer to her. "What did you just fucking call me?"

"Did you go deaf since we last spoke?" Violet wondered aloud. Jeez, Lilith was definitely taking over and she was being a real bitch. As always. "I guess I gotta fix that later. I called you Timmy boy. I'm sorry do you not like that new nickname?" Violet sighed and shook her head, getting off the stage. "I-I'm sorry...I'm just not up for this shit right now…" A common groan escaped her.

No no no she can't just do that. Fucking stop her. Gears jumped off the stage, his eyes blistering red, "Hey fuckface, you started this now come fucking back! You don't decide when and when not to fuck with me!" Ahhh but you can huh? Been doing it for 15 years buddy.

Violet sat in a chair and laid her head down on the table, her arms lying straight in front of her. "I just did. And I just apologized because I'm extra stressed now. I came to work to find an unexpected surprise, ok? Get off my back, Jack."

"Does it look like I give a fucking shit? Who do you think you are to just pull moves like that?" Gears was obviously furious at Violet. With every word he expressed his words through expressions with his hands, stepping closer to the security guard. "What could possibly be leaving you so stressed huh? I figured fifteen years of pure agony would've gotten rid of all stress."

"First of all," Violet used her hands to physically pick her head up and look at him in an "I don't give a damn either" attitude. "You don't understand stress because that crap was beyond stressful. In fact, you became the epitome of stress in my life. Second," Violet held up two fingers to prove to him that she had a second point. She was acting like an annoyed adult who was actually six. "You've never been in a relationship so you wouldn't flippin understand anyway."

Gears slammed his hands on the table where Violet was sitting to add to any discomfort she may already have. "Relationship? Why the fuck would that point come up?"

"I told you: it is the source of my main stress tonight, dork." She poked his nose. Six year old was taking over. "You know, boyfriend girlfriend kissy kissy, that stuff. You don't get it so it's cool. You don't have to worry about it I'll be back to my non-emotional state tomorrow." Violet gave an eerie cackle, followed by a voice crack and a coughing fit which soon ended.

Gears immediately gripped Violet's throat, tossing the table over and away from them. "What the fuck are you talki-" It clicked in his head, as he loosened his grip and had a deadlock sight down the hallway to the security office. "He's here isn't he?"

Violet sighed and cackled slightly. "Why the hell would you give a damn whether Vincent's here or not, you ass? Also," Violet coughed again. "Your grip is rather tight, sir. You're being a mean dork right now and I don't think your mom would like that. She's a nice mommy I like her but she wouldn't approve of this I know that much." Another slightly demented cackle. "Too bad she doesn't live in this town. She's roommates with my mom who gave up on me when I first tried to kill myself. Quite the mothers they turned out to be, huh Timmy?"

Gears set his sights back on Violet with a snarl in his voice, "Don't talk about my mother to me you bitch!" His grip tightened harder, enough to damage her vocal chords so she can barely speak. "Now is Vincent here or not?"

"That guy? Oh he left a while ago. Said something about "finding himself." No there's a stranger to me in that room who looks like him." It was scary how she spoke so easily through the tight grip. "Kinda like me." Violet's demented laugh became broken sounding. Finally. She was actually losing it. Somehow it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. In fact, everything seemed funny to her. It was fantastic! "I wish I'd lost my own gears in my head earlier this is great! I don't get why you hate it so much!" More laughter came from her. Man, her inner seven year old self was having a grand time with this situation.

Gears slammed her down onto the ground causing her to hit her head hard against the tiled floor. Even a demonic maniac, like the one she was becoming, would become dazed by that and unable to do anything properly. He let go of her and just stood over her. "Excuse me, I have to pay a visit to your 'boyfriend'," he said as he started to walk down the hallway to the office in the back.

Violet groaned and shook her head. "Asshole…wait." Gears. Vincent. No. This was bad this was very, very bad. "Wait-no! You can't! GEARS!" Violet shuddered as she got up. Her head was in pain and her vision blurry once more but whatever spell had taken over her a minute ago was gone. And just in time. The way Gears was speaking, he may have well come forth in declaring Vincent dead.

Gears had already made his way into the office and there he saw the man that took his life away all those years ago. "Well well..motherfucker.." Gears had no hesitation as he charged Vincent and took his throat in his hand. "I'm gonna make your death more miserable than mine was.." After saying that, Gears laid out a devastating punch to the midsection of Vincent's body. Knocking all wind from him. "Slow and miserable." A deep growl in his voice.

Violet burst through the room to see Vincent on the ground. "Wha-Tim! Stop it! What are you doing? He's done nothing wrong!" Now Violet was a tad afraid of getting close to her...friend? Who knows.

Gears ignored what Violet had to say as his eyes were set on Vincent. He threw a swift kick into the back of Vincent as he laid on the ground, an audible crack was heard from the back of the man who was being killed slowly. "Like that motherfucker? How does it feel?"

"GEARS! Stop! Please he's done nothing wrong don't kill him please!" Her voice sobbed and cracked. "Please…" Violet hugged Gears and held on for dear life considering it would probably get her killed.

Gears froze and looked down at Violet who was squeezing as much as she could onto him. He looked back down at Vincent and Gears' breathing started to get tense and hyperventilating. "Wh-what?" His eyes gone blue as he looked at the scene he caused.

"Please...please, stop. I can't take anymore of this…" Violet shuddered against Gears and leaned her tearless face against him.

HE KILLED YOU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? "He d-did kill me…" THEN FINISH HIM AND HE WON'T BE A PROBLEM. "I-I-I-I know…" Gears wrangled Violet off of him and pushed her behind him as he stepped closer to Vincent and placed his foot on the top of his head that was against the floor. "He did wrong Violet that you'll never forgive."

"What in the world could he have done Gears?" Violet cried out. "He's never done anything bad!"

Vincent until now had remained silent except for a pained expression on his face. Now though, he opened his bloody mouth, spit, and spoke groggily. "I-I didn't do a thing wro-"

Gears applied more pressure to his foot as his raged self returned. "You know very well what you did motherfucker! Just tell her!"

"I…." Vincent cowered away from the robot. "I can't. Her life is bad enough...she can't know...it's for her own safety…"

Violet stared in upset awe. "Tell me what? What are you guys even talking about?" What was happening? Maybe tonight would be the night it all fell apart for good.

Gears took his foot away and picked up Vincent by the collar of his shirt and raised him up, making a fist with his other free hand. "Tell her right fucking now!"

"TELL ME WHAT?" Violet yelled, silencing everyone. "I am at my limit! Gosh damnit someone tell me whatever you're hiding NOW!"

Neither man moved. Gears' suit creaked and Vincent sighed, looking down with closed eyes. "Violet...I can't. It'll wreck your view of me...you'll break. I...I don't want you to break completely because of a mistake I made as a teenager…" Vincent shook his head and stared at her sadly. "I'm sorry...I can't tell you."

Gears grabbed a hand of Vincent's and broke it right then and there, causing him to scream in pain. "Fine, if you won't tell her I will." Gears looked over at Violet, rage in his eyes. "It's like I told you many times before. Vincent is the one responsible for killing me in cold blood!" Gears looked back at Vincent delivering a punch right to his face, breaking his nose.

Violet cried out at the sight of Vincent but the dead info fell through her. "It isn't true Gears. Vincent tell him it isn't true. You wouldn't do that!"

Vincent didn't say a word.

"V-Vince?..."

He bit back a sob and caught Violet's eyes for a split second, a tear running down his face followed by others. "I'm…" The word sorry became silent.

Violet stared at him. Nothing was written in her eyes… "I was in love with a murderer...I trusted everything with the killer of my best friend." Violet didn't say this sadly or angrily. She stated it like the fact it was. Tears brimmed her eyes. "No. It isn't true. None of it is true."

Gears slammed him down against the ground with enough force to stop anyone's beating heart.

Vincent laid there...dead.

Violet let out a silent scream, staring at the man she once trusted. Loved, even. And to her friend...the one who was killed had now done the killing…It was over. There was no way Violet could take any more of this. It couldn't work. It wouldn't. She darted down the hall, crying and searching. Screaming, even, when she remembered Vincent's, the KILLER'S, body lying still.

Gears stared down at the lifeless body of Vincent, "Good fucking riddance.." He looked around and noticed Violet run out of the room. "Oh shit…" Gears darted out of the room looking for Violet. "Violet! Where are you?"

Violet was gasping for air. Dizziness threatened to steal her soul too fast. It was too real. It wasn't possible. How could God make her life such a hell? Why her? She was done. Done with it all. And she'd prove it...as she opened the door to the spare parts room.

Gears caught a glance of Violet entering the spare parts room and started to make his way to her. "Violet! What the hell are you doing? Come back!"

Violet ignored the world. Ignored Gears, even ignored Lilith who begged her not to do it. But Violet couldn't take it. Opening the hatch, Violet snuggled into the body. The purple hair tickled her nose but stopped when her streaming tears patted it all down. Her legs were scratched by wires and metal as they squeezed uncomfortably into it. Into the jackalope suit...her arms bled and her old cut wounds reopened. Her screams of pain were growing in sound. Violet finally responded to Gears with a loud sob:

"I'm doing what I should've done a long long time ago! Now maybe you'll be happy with how my hell turns out to be!" She pulled the head on and turned the latch.

Her screams turned bloody as the door began to open.

Gears ran in after hearing the horrifying screech and just stood at the entrance in bewilderment. "You motherfucker…" He knew what she was doing. But, it wouldn't rid of this hell on earth. Very hastily Gears hissed towards her, "Look what you've just done...I'll see you sooner than you think dumbass."

Violet's screams turned to demonic laughs and tears slowly came to a halt as blood spurted out, covering the purple fur and staining it horrible. Her tears cause electrocution and her body spasmed immensely, before growing still. Her blood pooled but beneath the head, the last light had finally faded…

Violet finally got her wish. But it was to be more twisted a fate that she thought…

For now, the girl welcomed death. The feeling of her blood flowing around her skin, her vision going hazy, and her heart slowing. Her mind grew dark. It was a good way to die, by her own hands finally, just as she'd promised.

Alright a few notes. This chapter: wow. Very dark obviously. Fun fact: George and Kenzie are based off real people. The authors, us haha but seriously. I promise you guys nothing is going on with me (since I write Violet's POV) it's just how her character ended up developing over time. I have a creepy knack of writing dark stuff very well...hence this story. But I promise: nothing wrong. Just a story. Happier chapters to come I promise. -Kenzie aka Violet


	9. Return

**Author's note: Violet here with news! This chapter was written by my friend and owner of Misty! She's gonna help Tim and I continue writing this story. As for how many chapters this'll be-I have no idea. The story was based off roleplays between Tim and I and occasionally Misty and we haven't ever come up with an ending so who knows?**

A chilling gust of wind swept through the alley between Fazbear's Pizzeria and the dumpsters in the back. A dark figure strolled through, carrying something at its side. The streetlights failed to illuminate its face. They hadn't worked for decades. Silently, the shadow made its way to the back door and unlocked the door with a worn key. It went inside, closing the door with questionable stealth. It walked through the halls, footsteps echoing in the eerily silent building. It walked into a room marked: 'REPAIRS'.

"Hello?" the shadow called into the darkness.

The lights flickered on to reveal Misty, her eyes glittering and her hair shining with its usual luster. She flipped down the hood on her black hoodie and dusted off her jeans. She spoke again, louder this time.

"Violet? Are you here?" Misty pulled out a bouquet of red roses. They were for Violet. "I'm back!"

She paused, pulling her glasses out of her pocket and sliding them up her nose.

 _Nothing. Is Violet not working tonight?_

Misty sighed. She was hoping for a more welcoming return from mechanical school. Her studies had really taught her many new techniques and she was excited to try some of them out at her repair job. But no such luck tonight. Maybe Violet took a night off? Maybe she's having a romantic date with Vincent.

Misty laughed softly. She was completely oblivious to what was happening around her.

After a few minutes of tidying up the repair shop, Misty gave up trying to find Violet and went back out to her car. She popped the trunk and pulled out a silver metal suitcase. She dragged it back inside and set it down on the repair shop counter. She rubbed her hands together nervously.

 _Let's hope this works,_ she thought.

The briefcase popped open and Misty placed her feet inside two metal shoes, almost resembling paws. She pressed a button and suddenly, gleaming sheaths of armor unfolded and enveloped Misty into a suit of bright silver. She closed her eyes as the head of the suit unfolded: a white fox with Misty's unmistakable blue eyes.

Misty opened one eye, hoping that everything worked. Upon seeing her complete suit in a dirty mirror nearby, Misty smiled beneath her metal mask. _It works!_ She had spent hours building this suit in mechanics school, and it finally paid off.

She decided to call this suit _Moxy._ Moxy was an Arctic fox with those hopeful blue eyes and fur the color of snow and stardust. The suit had a very androgynous body with a flat chest and no curve, so she wouldn't automatically give herself away to the other animatronics. Her big fuzzy tail and big ears gave the suit Misty's trademark cuteness. Misty stood inside, fitting perfectly into the suit, operating her emotions and movements. She was the first living animatronic.

Moxy took a few steps, grinning as her suit functioned perfectly. Adopting her new body as a robot was easy, since she had worked with them her whole life. Now all that was left to do was to find Violent and Vince. She walked on to the stage and called out into the dark pizzeria.

"Hello?" she shouted, her voice sounding mechanical and robotic through the suit. "Is anyone here?"

Suddenly she heard a noise come from somewhere down the hallway. Huge, booming footsteps came crashing down the hall and there stood a towering green animatronic. Gears.

"Will you shut up?" he said impatiently, rubbing his head. "I'm kind of in the middle of something," he growled, scanning the room for the source of the voice. "Where are you anyways? I'll kill you if this is some kind of stupid prank."

Moxy came out of the darkness sheepishly, trying not to anger Gears.

"S-sorry sir. I'm Moxy. I'm new here," she answered quietly. "I didn't mean to bother you."

Gears looked down at her. The height difference was almost comical. He, standing at seven feet tall seemed like a giant to Moxy, who was only five foot three.

A cruelly evil grin spread across Gears' face, showing off his blood-stained teeth.

 _This is going to be_ _ **way**_ _too much fun._

"So you're new here, kid?" he said viciously. "We don't take newcomers very well here."

Misty, inside of Moxy, was not afraid. She knew Gears from top to bottom, considering she had built his suit from scratch. She knew his every strength, weakness, and secret.

Moxy blinked patiently. "It's okay, I don't mind. What's your name, sir?" she inquired, already knowing the answer.

"GEARS," he hissed, his eyes turning molten and leaning down towards Moxy. "YOU GOT THAT, KID?" His voice turned the poison, spitting in Moxy's face.

Moxy stood unwavering. _A lot has changed since I left._

• • •

Gears trudged down the hallway, his big metal feet clanging against the cold floor. Moxy trotted behind him, quiet as a mouse. She was trying her best not to aggravate him with her questions.

"So… If you don't mind me asking-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT UP?!" Gears spun around and glared at her, fire in his eyes.

She looked disgusted. "All I was going to ask was about Violet. Is she working today?"

Gears' tantrum was extinguished at the sound of Violet's name. It was gone, like throwing water on a dwindling flame. He stood there speechless, his eyes turning to a bleak shade of blue.

Moxy persisted, anxious to see her. "Do you know where she is?"

Gears looked angry, but somehow desperate and sad. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nobody knows, kid. I haven't seen her."

Moxy furrowed her brow. "I hope she's alright," she wondered aloud, concern lacing her words.

"Never mind that." Gears took Moxy by the arm and rushed her down the hallway to the backstage area. "You should meet the other newbie too."

They walked into the room. Misty breathed in through her nose, smelling the musty fragrance of the old masks in the room. Gears let go of his iron grip around her arm and ushered her behind a curtain.

"She's still a little unstable, okay?" he whispered. "By the looks of it, she's newer than you are."

He swept aside the curtain and there stood a purple suit covered in stained fur. Her head hung low, ominously facing the ground. She raised up her head slowly, revealing sharp antlers, and turned a red eye to Moxy.

" _Who… are you?"_ she breathed _._

"Moxy. I'm new here."

" _Where am I?"_

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I'm afraid."

The jackalope stood up straight, groaning from the movement.

" _I feel so… heavy."_

Moxy nodded. "That's normal, I promise. Are you alright?"

The jackalope blinked hard, and her eyes went to a calmer blue. She nodded, rubbing her heavy limbs.b

"So, newbie, what's your name?" Gears looked down at her. She wasn't nearly as short as Moxy. He guessed about six feet tall.

She straightened. "Jasmine. I don't know why I can't remember anything else. But I know my name."

Moxy smiled. "Jasmine," Moxy repeated. "It suits you."

Jasmine managed a painful smile.

Gears scoffed. "Please. She's a filthy robot whose fur is stained and she can barely remember her own name."

Moxy glared at Gears and gently took Jasmine by the hand. "Let's go get you cleaned up," Misty whispered with a smile.

Sitting on the repair shop counter, Jasmine flexed her fingers and observed her suit.

Moxy was busy cleaning Jasmine's fur from head to toe; it was covered in red stains.

"How are you feeling?" Moxy said, wiping down one of Jasmine's arms.

"Fine, I guess. I just can't wrap my head around how I can't remember who I am."

"I hope it comes back to you," Moxy said sympathetically. "But in the meantime, you can talk to me." Moxy smiled and stood up to face Jasmine.

"That's very kind of you," Jasmine said, smiling back at Moxy. "You're awful sweet."

Moxy put down her rag. "Well, I think you're all done!"

Jasmine stood up to look at herself in the mirror. Her fur was now a vibrant purple with white on her chest. Her antlers were also extravagantly long and ivory-colored.

 _How odd. You would think I would remember all of this._

She shrugged off the thought and turned towards Moxy.

"Thanks for the help, Moxy. I really do feel better now."

"No problem! I'm always here for repairs if you need me."

Jasmine smiled, trying not to bare her teeth. Which, by the way, were plentiful and dangerously sharp. She walked down the hallway to the stage. To her surprise, Gears was waiting for her, leaning slyly against the stage.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the dumb bunny," Gears snapped, his red eyes narrow.

Jasmine put her hand on her hip. "It's jackalope, you imbecile. At least I'm not a scrawny lizard who can't even talk to a girl without insulting her," she retorted.

Gears went ablaze. He stood up and grabbed her antlers, pressing her into the wall. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" he screamed into her face.

She stared right back at him, standing her ground. "I said, I don't like a guy who treats people like trash."

He pressed her into the wall even harder. "I've been here for my whole life, dead, and you decide to show up and run this place! You're selfish enough to become one of us and spend all of eternity in this burning hell! So, yeah, you're in for one horrible ride, Jasmine. It would be best if you stay in your silent little corner and LEAVE **US** ALONE!"

Gears threw her to the side by the antlers. She hit the ground hard, while he stomped away into another room. Jasmine collapsed on the floor, out of breath but not injured.

Moxy came rushing in, worried sick.

"Jasmine!" she gasped worriedly. "What happened?"

Jasmine squinted up at her, her eyes tired and dull. She held her hand out to Moxy, and she pulled Jasmine up.

Gently brushing the dust from Jasmine's fur, Moxy looked at her with sympathy. Jasmine clenched her fists and looked at the ground with fiery hatred.

"I can't stand this… I can't even remember who I am, and as soon as I get situated, I let myself get beat up by some jerk who's on the verge of a breakdown. I'm pathetic," Jasmine said, her voice choked. "Moxy, what will I do?"

Moxy wrapped her arms around Jasmine. "I'm sorry Jasmine. It's not your fault, I promise. Gears has been through a lot in his life. He's always looking for someone to take it out on. I'll do my best to protect you and make sure it doesn't happen again," she soothed.

Jasmine put her hands on Moxy's furry shoulders. She felt so at peace around Moxy. How can someone so small make such a big difference?

Moxy closed her eyes, resting her head on Jasmine's shoulder. "I'll always be your friend Jasmine. I can tell your heart is in the right place."

 _It's odd. I feel like I've been friends with her for years._

She didn't care how long they'd been friends. Jasmine hugged back, grateful for a friend, a light in this dark place.

Moxy pulled away from the hug. It was good to see Jasmine smiling again. Turning away for just a moment, she noticed the clock. 5:58 a.m. She'd better get going.

"You gonna be alright?" Moxy questioned.

Jasmine nodded.

"Alright. One last thing…," Moxy looked away briefly, hesitant. "Do you know anything about Violet? Anything at all? Where is she?"

Jasmine's insides did a somersault. _Violet._ The name triggered turmoil inside of her. _**Violet.**_ Why does it sound so familiar? _**VIOLET.**_

The name repeated inside her head, rattling her skull every time.

" _SNAP OUT OF IT,"_

 _A voice in her head told her._

 _Jasmine's eyes were wide and she trembled_ _with fear, but she said nothing._

" _I don't know."_

 _Moxy took no notice of this, too occupied with her own thoughts._

" _You don't know?" Moxy repeated. "Nothing at all?"_

 _She shook her head. "Nothing."_

 _Moxy shrugged it off. "It's alright. Don't let it eat at you too much. But hey, I need to go. You gonna be alright?"_

 _Jasmine nodded, despite her uncertainty._

 _She smiled at her. "Alright. Bye Jasmine!"_

Moxy walked cautiously into the closet on the repair shop and shut the door. She pressed the button near her foot and the suit folded back into a suitcase around Misty's feet. She shook back her hair and put up her black hood. _Freedom._ Misty closed the suitcase, gathered her suitcase and bags, and strolled out into the early morning.

 **A note from the co-author:**

 **Hi, Misty here! Thank you for reading my chapter! It was a pleasure to write and I look forward to writing more with Tim and Vi. I hope this chapter was a bit of a break from all of the dark content in the previous parts of the story. *Vi whispering- I blame Tim..and Lilith. But mostly Tim* AHEM.**

 **Anyways, thanks again!**


End file.
